The New Mrs Kurosaki
by whackybiscuit
Summary: While waiting for Ichigo to confess her feelings, Orihime drinks too much wine with his father Isshin which leads to... complications for the family. IsshinXOrihime.
1. Chapter 1

The New Mrs. Kurosaki  
OrihimeXIsshin  
Chapter 1  
 **A.N.: This takes place after the Lost Substitute Arc but before the Thousand Year Blood-War arc.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, nor do I own any of the characters  
Warning: Lemon!**

 **Kurosaki Residence**

Orihime knocked on the door to Ichigo's home. A bag of freshly made bread lay in her hand. Ichigo had invited her over to finally try some of her bread, which made her giddy to say the least. She'd wanted to get Ichigo alone for a while now to tell her how she felt about him. She wasn't sure if the feeling was mutual but all the same, she had to tell him.

She was about to knock again when it finally opened. To her dismay it was not Ichigo but rather his father, Isshin Kurosaki. "Hello there, Mr. Kurosaki. Is Ichigo home? I've some bread he wanted to try out, baked fresh!"

The older man shook his head. "No, he had to go out with Rukia about 15 minutes to hunt a pack of hollows prowling the town. You can wait here until he gets back though." He stepped to the side and let the young girl come inside.

Walking into the living room Orihime silently pouted as she sat down onto the couch, setting the bag down on the coffee table in front of it. She had a perfect opportunity to confess her love to Ichigo but now he was out with Rukia. Though she cared for her friend, that tiny miniscule part of her brain that contained her loathing and spite chafed at the fact that Rukia got to spend so much time with Ichigo. She noticed, however, how silent the house was as Isshin sat down on the couch next to her. "Um… where are Ichigo's sisters?"

"Yuzu and Karin are over at a friend's for a sleepover for the weekend." Isshin reached for a bottle of wine that was sitting on the table and poured him a tiny glass. "Excuse me for drinking, Orihime. As a doctor I need something that helps calm the nerves and keeps my hands steady. Wine's the best solution for it."

Orihime shook her head. "Its fine, Mr. Kurosaki. Since we're waiting for Ichigo, do you wanna try a sample of my bread?"

Isshin smiled at the happy girl. "I'd love to." Orihime happily reached into the bag and pulled out a loaf of fresh bread, tearing it into two pieces and sharing one half with Isshin. As she bit down on her piece she looked over to the far wall and saw a poster of a woman with light-brown hair. "That woman in the poster is that Ichigo's mom?" she asked curiously.

Isshin nodded as he swallowed the piece of bread in his mouth. "Yes, that's my wife, Masaki. She's Ichigo's, Yuzu's and Karin's mother."

Orihime smiled as she looked at the woman who used to be Ichigo's whole world. "She's quite beautiful…" Isshin smiled warmly at the girl and was about to thank her when Orihime started coughing.

Grabbing another glass from the table Isshin quickly poured her a glass and held it up to her lips. "Here, drink this. It'll help wash down the bread."

Orihime graciously drank it down, regaining her normal breathing again. "Thank you," she said.

"I'm sorry about the wine but it was the quickest thing I had on hand." Isshin felt a little bad for giving a minor alcohol.

Orihime shook her head. "Oh, it's alright, sir. Besides, the wine actually made the bread taste a little better!" she said with a smile on her face. To prove her point she took another sip of wine and took another bite out of her bread, smiling as she tasted the conflicting tastes coming together.

Isshin, who had heard all about Orihime's curious taste buds from Ichigo, curiously tried the bread and wine together and found it to be quite delicious. The way the two tastes came together was almost… sinful.

Heading for the kitchen for a few moments, Isshin came back with more wine. "Let's try some more of your bread while we're waiting, Orihime."

 _ **Several glasses of wine later….**_

Orihime's head was swimming. She couldn't remember the last time she'd felt like this. Setting down the glass before she could spill its contents, Orihime stared at Isshin for a few minutes before turning away, her cheeks blushing. Isshin, feeling the buzz of the wine coursing through him, raised an eyebrow. "What's the matter, Orihime?"

It took a few moments for the inebriated Orihime to answer, still not looking him in the face. "It's just… I just realize how much you and Ichigo look alike… I can see where he gets his handsome face…."

Isshin chuckled at Orihime's bashfulness and scooted closer to her. "You know, Orihime, I don't understand why you like Ichigo when he's such a dunce sometimes." Isshin put an arm around her and pulled her until her body meshed with his. "Why anyone would fail to notice such a beautiful woman like you is beyond me." The girl's smile made the man's blood run south.

Orihime giggled as she continued to stare into the man's eyes. They seemed to draw her in. "Mr. Kurosaki…" she said weakly, her face drawing near his.

Running a hand through Orihime's orange hair, Isshin softly whispered "Shhh, call me Isshin…." Isshin closed the distance between them, sealing her mouth with his. Orihime melted into the kiss, opening her mouth so her tongue could entangle with his. Isshin, who'd never kissed another pair of lips since Masaki died years ago, wrapped his arms around the girl, his hands weaving into her orange locks. Leaning back, Isshin pulled the girl onto him as he lay back on the couch.

"Mmmmh," moaned Orihime into Isshin's mouth. Both their mouths tasted of wine and it only intoxicated them further as they tasted it off each other's tongues. As soon as Orihime pulled away Isshin came back for more. His hands, skilled from both his trade and marriage, caressed her body sweetly. As Orihime pulled away from the kiss again Isshin attacked her neck, finding the spot where her moans grew loudest.

"Isshin…" the girl whispered as she kissed him again. The older man's hands went to cup her round booty, squeezing her firm cheeks.

The girl gasped as Isshin pushed her up, standing up. "C'mon, let's take this to my room." The part of his mind that was still rational felt guilty doing this in front of his wife's picture. Gently, Isshin lifted her up and carried her bridal style. It took less than a minute for the drunken pair to make it to the master bedroom. Gently, Isshin laid Orihime down onto the bed before pulling his shirt off and undoing his belt. Orihime blushed madly at the sight of the older man's broad, built physique. His hands went to her school uniform, quickly divulging the girl of her school jacket and shirt. Same with her skirt and belt, the man quickly peeling them off of Orihime as fast as he could.

As the two were stripped down to their underwear Isshin got on top of Orihime again. Orihime shivered as his large hands caressed her naked sides. As he leaned down to kiss her again he cupped her large breasts, still covered by a white bra. Orihime arched her back and let Isshin's skilled hands traveled beneath her, unclipping her bra. As her lovely chest was revealed her hand went below to his black boxers, palming the bulge in his pants. "Isshin…" she gasped as the man continued to fondle her. Isshin had to admit, the girl was well developed where it counted. Already the girl was groaning and writhing beneath her. As he crawled down her body, hearing the girl's breath hitch as his mouth kissed its way down, he gripped her white panties and pulled.

Maybe it was the alcohol but Orihime felt a thrill surge through her as she lay nude before the man. The way the man was looking at her made her hide her face behind her face as she blushed. Isshin chuckled as he pulled her hands from her face. "Don't be embarrassed," he whispered into her ear. "You're quite beautiful."

"Isshin…" Orihime whispered.

"Yes?"

Gently, she pushed the older man onto his back. "I…I want to see you naked too." Without any trepidation she pulled off the man's boxers, gasping as his cock sprung up. "Oh my!" she said as she stared in fascination. "It's so big!"

Sitting back against the wall, Isshin gently nudged Orihime's head down to his cock. "Why don't you try licking it," he gently said.

Curiosity got the best of her. Orihime leaned down and gently licked the tip. "It's so hot…" she moaned before resuming her licking. Isshin threw his head back and sighed as the teen licked his shaft up and down. She moaned hotly as she got a good taste of Isshin's thick manhood, her brain finding the taste delicious.

As her mouth wrapped around the head of his cock, Isshin's hand pressed down on her hand. Orihime's eyes widened as his shaft filled her mouth, her tongue flattening by the large girth. Being her, she managed to suppress her gag-reflex as the tip dove past her throat. Her eyes looked up and saw Isshin's face light up with pleasure.

Isshin could feel his balls start to swell, but didn't want to cum at that moment. Stopping Orihime, he pulled her away from his cock and took deep breaths, letting that rising surge die down. Orihime lay back on the bed panting, feeling dizzy after her first time giving head. As hands touched her she looked up and saw that Isshin was spreading her legs. "Are you ready, Orihime?" he asked tenderly, caressing her cheek.

"Uh huh." Orihime nodded and braced herself. Not wanting to hurt the girl, Isshin rubbed the head of his cock against her entrance, making her coo and moan beneath him. Seeing the girl shiver as he slipped the head into her wet entrance, Isshin kissed her and wrapped his arms around her. Orihime broke the kiss and groaned as she felt his thick manhood stretch her. With a single thrust, Isshin turned her into a woman, claiming her virginity.

Isshin's arms kept her still as she cringed in pain, her barrier torn. Isshin kissed away the tears from her eyes as she struggled to breathe. Suddenly he had a moment of Déjà vu from when he deflowered Masaki. "Just relax, Orihime, breathe…" he instructed. After a moment Orihime's pain finally subsided and she looked up at Isshin, nodding. The elder Kurosaki took it as a signal to go. Taking his time, Isshin slowly pulled out, enjoying the feel of her slick walls as they tried to suck him back in. Orihime groaned as Isshin slowly pushed back into her, the pain of her torn barrier fading as pleasure snaked up her spine.

The bed groaned beneath the two as Isshin quickened his pace, grunting as he embraced the unbelievable tightness of Orihime's snatch. Looking down he saw Orihime's breasts bouncing with each thrust and smiled. Orihime's eyes widened as Isshin pushed a boob up and licked her hardened nipple, giving her twice the pleasure.

Deciding that the missionary position was a little too boring, Isshin halted his movements, much to Orihime's disappointment. Pulling out, Isshin lay on his side and spooned Orihime. While one hand gripped her breast, feeling her quickening heartbeat in his palm, the other raised her leg. Orihime gasped as Isshin reentered her, her pussy eagerly welcoming his cock as it slid back into her. "Oh! Isshin! I feel so good!"

Isshin chuckled as he pressed his face into her hair. Whispering into Orihime's ear, Isshin said "That means you've become a real woman, Orihime." Turning her head, Orihime captured Isshin's lips as her toes curled, the boiling sensation in her stomach boiling over. Letting go of her leg, Isshin firmly gripped Orihime's tits as he fucked her with all his might. Orihime broke the kiss and wailed in pleasure as Isshin's thick meat dominated her pussy. "Isshin! ISSHIIIIIIIIN!" she screamed as she felt the balloon in her burst.

"ORIHIME!" Isshin roared into her ear as he lost all control, his cock exploding inside her. Holding the schoolgirl still as she convulsed in his arms, Isshin sighed deeply as he filled the girl with his sperm. Orihime, for her part, moaned deeply as she felt warmth fill her womb.

Pulling out, Isshin held the girl close. Orihime turned around and snuggled into Isshin's chest as she closed her eyes. "Isshin…" was all she could say before she softly fell asleep. Isshin chuckled as he ran a hand through her sweaty orange-hair, soaking up her warmth. His thoughts, however, were disturbed when a voice cut through the room.

"DAD! WHAT THE FUCK!"

Looking up he saw Ichigo and Rukia standing in the doorway. Rukia's face made a tomato look white in comparison but her expression didn't come close to Ichigo's. His jaw would've came off if his skin wasn't wrapped around it, his eyes swiveling in their sockets as his brain tried to process the information they were sending it. The sight of his naked dad with an equally naked Orihime in a room that smelled of sweat and sex was too much for Ichigo, who promptly fainted….

To Be Continued….


	2. Chapter 2

The New Mrs. Kurosaki  
Chapter 2  
IsshinXOrihime

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

 _ **The Next Day….  
**_ **Orihime's Apartment  
Orihime POV**

Orihime stared at her cup of tea as she sat at her table, Tatsuki on the opposite side. Her best friend stared at her with a bewildered expression as she explained what happened to her when she went to Ichigo's house. Pinching her nose, Tatsuki closed her eyes and tried but failed to keep her cool. "Orihime…WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" Orihime cringed as Tatsuki berated her. "YOU GOT DRUNK? THEN YOU SLEPT WITH HIS DAD?"

Orihime continued to stare at her table, feeling confused now more than ever. That night, after quickly getting dressed, Orihime left the Kurosaki house and went home, leaving Isshin and Rukia to deal with the fainted Ichigo. "I know…" she muttered. "I know it was stupid of me but…I…I…" she could find no words to express what she felt when she was with Isshin, on the couch and in his bed. "I…can't explain…."

Tatsuki stared at her best friend, her arms crossed as she continued to scold her. "You're not going to say that you fell for his dad, are you?"

"No!" Orihime quickly said. Still, she felt…odd. As she got up this morning, taking a much-needed shower, she continued to think about the man she'd lain with, how lonely he must be raising Ichigo and his sisters all by himself after Masaki died. She remembered, even with the haze of the wine she'd drank, how warm the man felt as his arms wrapped around her tight. She blushed madly as she remembered how gentle he was at first, only becoming a vibrant lover after she'd wished for more. "I'm not in love. I like Ichigo…" she insisted.

Still, even as she said that, she was wondering about her own feelings for Ichigo and whether or not they were even reciprocated anymore. More importantly, did Isshin have any feelings for Orihime now that they'd slept together?

 _ **Meanwhile….  
**_ **Ichigo's House  
Isshin POV**

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!" Ichigo roared as he shook his father until the man looked like a bobble-head. "YOU SLEPT WITH ORIHIME! MY CLASSMATE? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT KIND OF TROUBLE YOU MIGHT BE IN?!"

Letting go of his father, Ichigo watched as Isshin dropped to the ground. Isshin lay on the floor with his vision spinning. He was seeing three Ichigos. "Ichigo, I…" He tried to find words to explain what had happened but miserably came up short. "I don't know." He looked down and sighed. "I honestly don't know what came over me…."

"Dad!" Ichigo insisted, sitting down on the couch and trying hard not to blow another gasket. "Haven't you given any thought to what you did? What if you accidentally got Orihime pregnant?" he asked, his face paling as he asked himself that question. He imagined Orihime holding a baby Isshin in her arms and shivered in fear.

Sitting up, Isshin took a deep breath. He'd been asking himself that question all day and to be honest…he wasn't that scared for some reason. "If it happens Ichigo then I'll take care of it. I took care of you, didn't I?"

Scowling, Ichigo crossed his arms. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the poster of Masaki and felt a pang of sadness. "Dad…" his voice wavered as he tried to comprehend it. "I just don't understand. You're a grown man with needs; I get that. I know that you love Mom but I get that, really. But why, Dad? Why Orihime?"

Isshin would have liked to tell him that he saw some part of Masaki in the girl and that her sunny disposition was like a magnet to him, but he knew better than to say that. "I don't know…."

Though he would later feel terrible about it, Isshin wondered if Ichigo was angry at him because he had feelings for Orihime or if he was just angry at him for sleeping with one of his friends. Isshin saw how much time Ichigo had been spending with Rukia and was secretly wondering if there was anything going on between those two. So it begged the question: did Ichigo have any feelings for Orihime?

Sighing, Ichigo merely got up and went to his room to cool off, leaving Isshin alone. Looking up, Isshin stared at the picture of Masaki and sighed. "What a mess, huh Masaki?"

 _ **Four months Later….  
**_ **Orihime POV**

Orihime walked down the street and hummed a tune, trying to cheer herself up. School had let out for the day and she was spending time by herself for once, Tatsuki being held up at martial arts practice and Chizuru…being Chizuru. "Wow, it sure is sunny today!" she said cheerily. Or at least she tried to be….

For the past several months, she'd been feeling quite conflicted with her emotions. Suddenly, it dawned on her that for all her adoration of Ichigo, it appeared that he did not feel the same way about her. She felt quite confused and scared on what to do, especially since most of her thoughts nowadays were about Isshin.

While Tatsuki, Ichigo and Rukia were content to let the matter drop and pretend that nothing happened between the two of them, Orihime couldn't get over her night with Ichigo's father. She stayed away from the Kurosaki Clinic now, afraid of what they would say to each other or what she'd say to Ichigo. For the past several months she'd been trying to avoid Ichigo, feeling ashamed and embarrassed for letting him see her with his father in his bed.

Orihime was so lost in thought that she barely saw the attack coming. Jumping forward, Orihime gasped as the fence she was walking along exploded, revealing a disgusting frog-like hollow. "Oh no!" she mentally scolded herself for being such an airhead. Readying her hairpins, Orihime shouted "Tsubaki! I reject!"

…And nothing happened.

Orihime gasped as the hollow's frog-tongue lashed out at her, grabbing her by the ankle. "No! I reject! I REJECT!" she screamed, but still her sprites did not appear. "Nooo!" she screamed as the hollow pulled her towards its gaping mouth. "Someone help me! Ichigo, save meeee!"

Just when Orihime thought she was done for, she heard a familiar shout. "Getsuga Tensho!"

The hollow's body exploded as a blue burst of energy hit it from behind.. Realizing that she'd been saved, Orihime sat up. "Ichigo?"

Through the smoke emerged Isshin, who quickly rushed to her aid. Seeing the fallen Orihime, Isshin's eyes widened. "Orihime! Are you alright?"

The man quickly helped her up. Brushing herself off, Orihime nodded. "Yeah. I am now. You really saved me, Isshin. Thank you," she said bowing.

Putting a hand on her shoulder, Isshin's face showed concern. "Orihime, what happened? A hollow like should've been nothing for you and your powers."

"I don't know! Tsubaki and the others didn't show when I called for them."

Isshin rubbed his chin and pondered it for a moment. "Orihime. Concentrate as hard as you can and call for them." His first thought was that she might be pregnant and that her powers were being diverted to support the baby but he looked her up and down and saw no signs of her being pregnant so that couldn't be it.

Closing her eyes, Orihime calmed the storm of emotions rolling through her and her hairpins finally glowed. "Shun Shun Rikka…."

All six sprites suddenly appeared with a bright flash, much to Orihime's relief….

…And then all six started berating her.

"You stupid girl!" Tsubaki scolded as he pulled her hair. "Get your head on straight! You almost got yourself killed!"

Isshin stopped them before they could do any serious damage. "Excuse me, but why didn't you appear when she called you before?"

Lily floated up to face him. "The six of us are an extension of Orihime's power, but our powers are fueled by Orihime's emotions. When she's of a strong heart, our powers are able to be at their peak."

"Yeah, if only she'd learn the will to kill, then she'd be able to hold her own…" Tsubaki scoffed before being berated by the others.

"BUT!" Lily shot the sprite an angry look before turning back to Isshin. "Lately, her emotions have become like a roller-coaster, she was in such a lost state she was unable to call upon us."

Isshin listened to Lily's explanation then turned to Orihime, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Orihime, what's the matter? What's got you so riled up that you can't summon your Shun Shun Rikka?"

Staying silent, Orihime stared at the ground with shame in her eyes. "Well… it's about that night…." Looking up she stared Isshin in the eye. "I could never stop thinking about you or that night. No matter how much I tried to forget what happened. And then…" her gaze dropped to the ground once more in shame. "I started to wonder about my own crush with Ichigo. I put a lot on the line for him… and yet… sometimes it's like he doesn't even see me…." Her eyes watered as the dam inside her heart burst open, the feelings she'd been holding back for so long coming out. "Does he look at me like he does with Rukia? Or will I always come second to her?"

Isshin held her as she cried into his chest. "Orihime…."

The man held Orihime for several minutes and let her have her cry. "There there," Isshin whispered, patting her head. While he was no stranger to crying girls, what with dealing with a sad Yuzu and all, this was a bit different. He mentally scolded his son for being such a ditz and letting this girl wallow in her own insecurities.

After several minutes, Orihime looked up and dried her eyes. "Isshin?"

"Yes?"

Orihime stared at the ground. "Um… I should thank you for saving me…" she looked back up at the older man. "Would you like to come with me to the festival this weekend?" she meekly asked.

Isshin blinked. Was she asking him out on a date? "Are you sure?"

"Uh huh," Orihime said nodding.

The elder Kurosaki thought about it. ' _Ichigo might not forgive me but…it's not his decision to make anymore….'_ Smiling, Isshin patted her head. "Of course I'll go with you."

Orihime beamed. "Goody! Thank you, Isshin!"

Hugging him tightly, Orihime took off for her home again, wanting to find something to wear. Isshin stared at her as she left, scratching the back of his head.

"Wow, things are getting pretty weird, huh Masaki…."

To Be Continued

 **A.N.: Hah! You thought I'd go the conventional route! Shame on you….**


	3. Chapter 3

The New Mrs. Kurosaki  
Chapter 3  
OrihimeXIsshin

 **A.N.: I want to thank Gakuto1991 for reminding me about this story and getting me motivated enough to continue it.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Warning: Lemon!**

 _ **That Saturday night….  
**_ **Kurosaki Residence**

Isshin looked in his closet and hummed as he chose a kimono for the festival. He was alone in the house since Ichigo had taken his sisters and classmates to the festival early. The father hadn't told Ichigo that he was taking Orihime to the festival since he didn't want to start another argument. For once he simply wanted to enjoy himself.

Deciding on what to wear, Isshin got dressed in a red yukata with blue clouds. As soon as he got dressed, he heard the doorbell ring. "That must be her."

It felt awkward for Isshin as he headed down the stairs. He remembered what it was like when he went on his first date with Masaki and it was déjà vu all over again. He opened the door and smiled when he saw Orihime standing in the doorway.

"Hi, Mr. Kurosaki!" Orihime greeted. She was wearing a pink kimono with white cranes. The kimono had been a birthday gift from Rukia last year. Initially, when she got the kimono she thought she'd wear it for Ichigo. Never did she imagine she'd wear it for his father. "You look nice," she said when she saw the older man's outfit.

"Thanks, Orihime," Isshin said. "You look lovely."

Pink became the color of Orihime's cheeks from the compliment. Isshin offered her his arm and together they walked their way towards the bustle and lights of the festival.

The next few hours were a blur for the two, who were happy to be in each other's presence as they explored the festival. Orihime giggled with glee as Isshin won her a teddy bear from a game, the man using surgical precision to knock all of the bottles down. "Aww!" she cooed as she hugged the large bear, "Thank you, Isshin!"

For her part, Orihime felt at ease in Isshin's presence. She couldn't remember the last time she was this happy. Isshin was so kind and gentle to her, treating her like a young lady rather than just a child. She found that he was quite charming, especially when they were alone on a bench, eating cotton candy together. "Hey, Isshin?" she looked up from her treat.

"Yes, Orihime?"

Her hand was shaking as she put it on Isshin's. "Um…thanks for coming with me. This has been a really good festival. I haven't had this much fun at the festival since my brother passed away."

Knowing how much it meant for her to admit to her own happiness, Isshin took the girl's hand in his own and held it to his chest. "Thank you, Orihime. And you've been wonderful to be with tonight." He put a hand on her kimono and gestured to it. "You look positively radiant in that kimono," he softly said. He meant every word. Sitting there with only the glow of the lanterns to illuminate them, Orihime looked like something out of a painting. To Isshin, she was as beautiful as the full moon.

Isshin's growing emotions were cut short when Orihime's eyes lit up. "Hey, Isshin!" she pointed over to a Ferris wheel. "Wanna ride?"

Chuckling, Isshin finished his treat and took her hand. Getting up, they walked together towards the ride and got on. Giggling, Orihime sat close to Isshin as their ride began to move. "Wow!" she said in awe as she stared out over the festival. "This is so much fun!"

Isshin himself felt a sense of awe, staring out at his town from atop the Ferris wheel. It'd been so long since he felt this much joy; not since the birth of his children. Looking at Orihime, Isshin put all thoughts about his son's friendship with her out of his mind. This was their time, after all. He didn't want to spoil their date.

' _Date?'_ Isshin thought when he realized he was coming to see this more than just Orihime paying her back for saving her. The feelings he had from that night they spent drunk came back from him and he felt them grow.

Orihime felt an arm wrap around her waist and she looked to see Isshin smiling sweetly at her. Seeing the care in his eyes made Orihime relax. She snuggled close to Isshin and laid her head on his shoulders. Isshin held her tightly while they were rocked by the Ferris wheel car. "So beautiful…" Orihime whispered as she stared up at the stars.

"Yes…" Isshin whispered back. ' _Yes, you are….'_

Both cursed the Ferris wheel as it began to bring their car back to the ground. Getting off, Orihime couldn't help but feel tired. Isshin could tell that the girl was exhausted and looked at his watch to see how late it was. "Here, Orihime. Let's get you home."

Clutching her teddy bear, Orihime nodded and took hold of Isshin's hand. The elder Kurosaki walked her all the way back to her apartment. Orihime's heart started to thump as she stood in front of her door. She'd had such a good time that part of her wished that the evening didn't have to end. Turning around, she smiled warmly at Isshin while clutching the teddy bear close to her chest. "I've had a wonderful time, Isshin. Thank you. For everything."

Smiling in turn, Isshin nodded at the young girl. He could see himself in the reflection of her eyes and it was taking every ounce of willpower not to lose himself in her hazel mirrors. "This was a beautiful night, Orihime. Thank you for inviting me tonight."

Orihime stepped a little closer to Isshin. "Goodnight, Isshin…" she whispered as she leaned forward. She'd only meant to kiss the man on the cheek. She'd only meant to give him a quick kiss then head inside to take a cold shower to clear her head. But when Isshin turned his head slightly her lips touched his and she let herself be pulled into his embrace. Orihime's heart thumped madly as she slipped her tongue into Isshin's mouth. The man pulled her against his chest and held her tightly, passion burning through him in a fervor he hadn't felt in years. This wasn't drunken lust like before. This was something else.

Pulling away, Orihime cupped the man's face and smiled. "Isshin…I don't want tonight to end just yet."

Those words made Isshin throw his inhibitions to the wind. He pulled Orihime into another kiss, giving her his answer. He took the keys to her apartment from out of her hands and unlocked the door. Opening it, the older man picked Orihime up bridal-style and carried her into the apartment, closing the door with his foot. The entire way to the bedroom Orihime's lips became glued to Isshin's. She gave him kiss after kiss as her friend's father carried her to the bed.

Setting her down on her feet next to the bed, Isshin undid the tie to her kimono and pulled the pink garment away from her body. As she stood in her pink bra and panties she quickly did the same to Isshin. She steadied her breathing as she pulled the man's clothes off before embracing him. The two became lovers as they fell back on the bed. Isshin ran a hand up Orihime's smooth thigh while exploring the depths of her hot mouth. Orihime could feel her panties get wet as she felt his bare chest press against her bosom. "Mmmmhhh…" she moaned. Isshin parted the kiss and licked her lips tenderly. Orihime stuck out her tongue and met his. The two fornicated with their tongues lewdly while Isshin began to slowly and sensually grind his body against hers. The bulge in his boxers rubbed against her and made Orihime's face heat up with desire. Cupping his face, Orihime sighed heavenly. "Isshin…I want you. Do you…do you want me?" she asked.

"Yes," Isshin said. He sat up and pulled Orihime into his lap. Reaching behind her, he unclasped her bra and tossed it to the floor. "I want you, Orihime."

Smiling happily, Orihime's heart swelled with emotion; the greatest of them was lust. "Take me…" she whispered before she kissed him again. Isshin cupped her large breasts and fondled her while Orihime began to grind her lower half against Isshin's. Orihime arched her back as Isshin's hand reached around and traveled up her back. Laying her down onto her back again, Isshin reached down and pressed his hand against her wet panties.

"You're so wet. Such a dirty girl," Isshin teased as he rubbed Orihime's womanhood through her panties. His other hand squeezed her breast tenderly; his fingers sank into her firm mound. Orihime turned her head to the side and moaned from his touch. She could hear the dirty sound echo across the darkened room as she gasped for breath. Isshin's fingers dipped underneath the wet underwear and touched her wet honeypot.

In response, Orihime turned her head and saw Isshin's erection underneath his boxers. Her hand palmed the bulge. Isshin smiled at Orihime's boldness and took hold of her hand, guiding it to the waistband to his underwear. Getting the picture, Orihime sat up and pulled the man's boxers off, her pussy dripping as she saw Isshin's naked cock. She only had a vague recollection about how big Isshin was due to being drunk but seeing it here, unhindered by inebriation, made her entire body tingle with anticipation.

Issihin sat up and turned his attention to Orihime's panties. Orihime laid back down and let Isshin pull her panties off. "Isshin…" she groaned.

"Yes, Orihime?"

Orihime sat up and palmed Ishsin's cock. "I want…I want to taste you," she whispered softly, her cheeks aflame with embarrassment.

Chuckling at Orihime's bashfulness, Isshin laid donw on his back and stroked his thick length. "Why don't we taste each other, Orihime?" he suggested. Orihime nodded and crawled on top of him, turning around and laying down. Staring down at Isshin's cock, Orihime opened her mouth and wrapped her lips around him, bobbing her head back and forth. Her body shook when she felt Isshin's tongue touch her pussy. The man ate out Orihime with his skilled tongue, tasting her hot juices like it was his last day on earth. Orihmie moaned into the manmeat in her mouth while sucking him off. The man's musk filled her and made her head spin as she sucked him off ' _His cock is so hot. My mouth feels like its melting. It tastes so good. More…I want more…'_ she thought as she sucked his cock.

Isshin dipped his tongue into her honeypot and gripped Orihime's round ass. His tongue teased her clit while he spread her lips with her fingers. ' _She's so good. I feel like I'm about to cum any second…'_ he thought as he tasted her. Not wanting to be the only one to cum, Isshin took a finger and pressed it against Orihime's backdoor.

The move caught Orihime by surprise and made the knot in her stomach tighten. ' _He's fingering my butt! Oh my god! It…it feels so good!'_ Losing herself to the rampant lust boiling inside her, Orihime became a vacuum to Isshin's cock, determined not to lose to him. Her hands cupped his balls and tenderly massaged them while she took Isshin deeper into her mouth, feeling him touch the back of her throat. Isshin finger-fucked Orihime's ass while his tongue continued exploring her pussy. Orihime rolled her eyes into the back of her head as her toes curled. Isshin likewise felt his balls tighten in Orihime's hands and moaned into her snatch as the hot burning flow rushed through his cock.

The two lovers moaned into each other as they came. Orihime's mouth became flooded with white-hot cum. She moaned into Isshin's thick cock as she devoured his essence. Isshin likewise drank Orihime's juices as she gushed, pulling his finger out of her as she orgasmed. His hands squeezed her firm ass as they both experienced bliss.

Isshin gently lifted Orihime off of him and sat back against the wall, holding Orihime tighly against him. He peppered her neck with tender kisses while his hands caressed her ass. Orihime ran her hands across Isshin's broad shoulders while grinding her bare pussy against Isshin's throbbing cock. Despite cumming hard, Isshin was still as solid as iron. "Isshin," Orihime moaned, rubbing her tits against Isshin's hard chest.

"Orihime," Isshin moaned in response, sucking on her neck and leaving a mark.

"Fuck me," she pleaded, not caring if she was vulgar in the slightest. "I want to ride you."

Gripping Orihime's slender waist, Isshin lifted her up and set her down onto the tip of his cock, gravity threatening to finish the job as the head slipped inside her. Isshin kissed her as he pulled her down onto him. Orihime gasped as her walls were stretched by his thick cock, sinking down until she'd taken him up to the base. Isshin leaned forward and nibbled on her ear as her pussy wrapped around his cock like hot velvet. Like Orihime, Isshin couldn't fully remember the last time they were intimate because of the alcohol. But here, fully aware of what was happening, Isshin reveled in the feel of Orihime's tight pussy as she squeezed him. "You're so tight around me," he whispered into her ear.

Orihime rolled her hips and watched as Isshin's face twisted with pleasure. "You're so big. I feel so full…" she whispered back. Her nipples rubbed against Isshin's hard chest while she lifted her hips. Isshin's hands gripped her ass as she brought herself back down, bouncing her up and down on his cock. "Isshin! Oh!" Orihime moaned, her head rolling back. Her breasts bounced wildly in front of Isshin's face. Unable to fight the temptation, Isshin lifted one of her firm tits up and sucked one of her pink nipples. His hands gripped her ass tighter while he bounced her up and down on his cock harder.

The bed creaked as Orihime slammed her hips up and down on Isshin's cock, feeling like she'd died and gone to heaven. Her pussy squeezed Isshin's cock as it penetrated her, hitting all of her sensitive spots. Her mouth opened up to let out a loud moan as her toes curled. She gripped Isshin's shoulders so hard her nails dug itno his shoulders. Feeling kinky, Isshin rubbed one of her asscheeks with his hand before smacking it, the sound reverberating throughout the room. "You're so sexy!" Isshin moaned, thrusting up into her while smacking her ass more.

"Ohhhh! So good! I love it!" Orihime moaned uncontrollably. She rolled her hips again and moaned as Isshin rubbed her sensitive spots.

Seeing Orihime's beautiful face twist made Isshin lift her up off his cock and lay her down on her back. Putting her legs on his shoulders, Isshin plunged his cock back into her and began to fuck her into the mattress. Orihime gasped from the erratic pace of Isshin's thrusts but loved every second of it. "So deep! So good! Isshin! Oh!" Orihime squeaked with every thrust. Isshin's tip knocked at the door to her womb but he kept going, not stopping until he'd tamed every part of her womanhood.

Orihime's grey eyes widened as Isshin entered her womb. It hurt but in a good way. The man's hands groped her breasts while he fucked her with all his might. "Orihime! Orihime!" he moaned, her name becoming his mantra. Seeing Orihime's opened mouth, he closed it with his own. His body pressed against hers as they fucked like beasts.

Feeling his balls tighten, Isshin fucked Orihime as hard as he could. His hands gripped hers and their fingers entwined. "Orihime, I'm gonna blow!" he grunted.

"Yes! YES!" Orihime shouted, her back arching and her toes curled. "Cum inside! Isshin!" she squeezed his hands until she felt ecstasy spark through her like lightning.

"Ahhhh!" Isshin roared before releasing inside of her. Orihime saw stars as she climaxed around his cock and felt his cum shoot inside her. Isshin silenced her loud moaning with a deep kiss, thrusting into her as he exploded inside her. "Mmmhhh!"

Orihime and Ishsin laid on their sides as they held each other. Orihime squeezed his cock as he stayed inside her, feeling only happiness as they kissed passionately.

Isshin caressed her cheek and smiled tenderly. "Orihime, could I ask you something?" he spoke softly.

"Yes?" Orihime asked.

"Would you like to join me for dinner tomorrow night?" he asked.

Orihime smiled lovingly and kissed his cheek. "I'd love to." She nuzzled his neck. "Can I ask you something in return?"

"Yes?"

"Could you stay with me tonight?" she asked.

Isshin kissed her lips. "I'll stay for as long as you want me to." Pulling out of her, he grabbed the covers and pulled them over her before joining her in bed. The two snuggled under the covers as Orihime wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face into his shoulder. Isshin likewise wrapped his arms around the girl and held her tight against him. "You know, Orihime," Isshin whispered into her ear. "Tonight doesn't have to end just yet."

Orihime looked up and smiled. "I don't want tonight to end yet…."

Smirking, Isshin pulled the covers over their heads and they picked up where they left off….

To be continued


	4. Chapter 4

The New Mrs. Kurosaki  
Chapter 4

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

 _ **Later that weekend….  
**_ **Kurosaki House; 7:00 PM**

Orihime took deep breaths before knocking on the door. After they woke up the next morning, both Isshin and Orihime felt surprisingly relaxed as they sat up in bed together. She didn't know why but being near him put her at a sense of ease that she hadn't felt since she'd lost Sora. Even Ichigo had never felt this peaceful in her life.

"Ichigo…" she murmured, staring up at his window. She had a feeling that her friend was avoiding her. She tried to talk to Tatsuki about it but she merely said that the whole situation was weird for Ichigo and he didn't know how to feel about his best friend dating his father. Tatsuki was…less than thrilled to learn that Orihime had slept with him but accepted the fact that Orihime had true feelings for Isshin.

The door opened up and revealed Isshin in the doorway. "Orihime," he greeted with a kind smile. Orihime stepped inside and hugged him, kissing his cheek lightly. "How are you?"

"I'm fine. The work at the bakery was nice and easy today," she said.

Isshin chuckled as he led her into the house. "I bet." He leaned forward and sniffed her hair. "You smell of cinnamon."

A blush came across Orihime as she got the wrong idea. "I smell? Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! I thought I showered enough and-"

Patting her head, Isshin kissed her forehead. "It's alright. You smell wonderful."

"Where are Yuzu and Karin? And Ichigo?" she asked although that last question was more reluctant.

"I…" Isshin sighed, "I asked them to spend the night at a friend's house. I'm not sure how they'd react to this just yet," he admitted. "And Ichigo hasn't been in all day. He left a note that said he was going to be out on patrol."

"All day?" Orihime repeated. "But he's only on patrol for a few hours at a time."

Nodding, Isshin escorted her to the living room. "Yeah but I think he's not comfortable with the whole notion either so he's giving us some space. Either way, the house is ours for tonight." When he saw Orihime's immediate blush, Isshin quickly backtracked. "Don't worry, Orihime. I'm not a pervert like Kisuke or Yoruichi. For tonight, I want to enjoy a quiet evening with you."

Smiling, Orihime sat down on the couch with him; the place where, ironically, their affair began so many weeks ago. "So what are we having for dinner?"

"I've put a roast in the oven. It'll be done in about fifteen minutes. For now, why don't we just relax." He leaned back against the couch and smiled at Orihime. "It occurs to me that I don't know that much about you except for what Ichigo told me. Why don't we spend some time getting to know each other?"

Nodding, Orihime scooted closer and told him all about herself. He told her about living alone in her school life, her adventures with Ichigo and her subsequent capture by the Arrancars. When she got to that part Isshin took her hand and squeezed. "Orihime…I…I know this is hard to ask but…" he looked at her with concerned eyes, "Did they hurt you?"

"No," Orihime said. "Well, these two girls tried to beat me up but Grimmjow stopped them. They didn't hurt me at all. I've been meaning to ask but are you okay?"

Isshin blinked. "What do you mean?"

"Well…Ichigo told me how you got hurt when you fought Aizen…."

Chuckling, Isshin put an arm around Orihime and pulled her close. "I'm perfectly fine, Orihime. I think you know that I'm in top form. But thank you for being so concerned." He ran a hand softly through her hair and kissed her temple. "I've met many people but very few were ever as kind and compassionate like you."

Being held in the elder man's strong arms, Orihime sighed softly and laid her head on his chest. "Thanks, Isshin. I've never met someone like you before," she said.

"Like me?"

"Yes," Orihime replied. "Gentle and warm."

The two lay on the couch and cuddled together. Isshin ran a hand through Orihime's silky hair while she sighed heavenly into his chest. ' _She's so peaceful…so beautiful…'_ Isshin thought.

 _DING!_

Both of them cursed the oven for its unbelievable timing. Reluctantly, Orihime got off of Isshin and let him enter the kitchen. As she waited for her friend to finish preparing the meal, her eyes came into contact with the poster of Masaki Kurosaki, Isshin's deceased wife.

Staring at her made Orihime feel guilty. ' _Am I…am I taking her place?'_ she wondered as she stared at the photo. ' _Maybe that's why Ichigo's avoiding me…because he thinks I'm trying to replace his mother….'_

When she felt a hand on her shoulder, she saw Isshin standing behind her. He smiled as he looked at Masaki and could guess why Orihime was so glum. "It's alright, Orihime. Masaki would understand. If the situation had been reversed, I wouldn't fault her for moving on and loving someone else."

Isshin's words soothed her. As Orihime nodded, she turned around and smiled at Isshin. "Thanks, Isshin. Now then…dinner?"

Smiling, Isshin took Orihime by the hand and led her into the dining room. Orihime almost swooned when she saw the candlelit dinner Isshin had prepared for them; it was like something out of a romantic movie.

As they both sat down, Isshin gestured to the meal. "I might not be Yuzu, but I can cook when I try hard at it," he said with a chuckle.

"It's perfect," Orihime softly said with happy eyes. She took a bite out of the roast on her plate and hummed in enjoyment from the exquisitely cooked meat. "It's delicious, Isshin!"

"Thanks. It's nice to spend the evening with you, Orihime."

The next hour became something that both Orihime and Isshin would look back on fondly. They talked about everything there was to talk about. Isshin told her about how he came to be in the Human World, although he omitted the parts about Masaki being a Quincy and all. Orihime was fascinated by him and she could understand why Isshin's children loved him so much.

Once the plates were empty and their bellies were full, the two got up and headed back to the living room. Sitting back on the couch, they laid back down and cuddled, enjoying the silence as well as each other's presence.

Laying her head on Isshin's broad chest, Orihime felt the soft sound of Isshin's heart. ' _So strong…yet so gentle…'_ she thought poetically, ' _Just like him….'_

Looking up, she craned her neck and planted a soft kiss on his lips. Isshin responded by wrapping his arms around her tightly and returning the kiss with one of his own. "Isshin…may I…may I call you my boyfriend?" she asked.

"Only if I can call you my girlfriend," Isshin responded.

Smiling, Orihime kissed him again before laying her head on his shoulder. The two cuddled until they fell asleep on the couch….

 _ **Meanwhile….  
**_ **Karakura Town**

On a lonely rooftop sat Ichigo, who was watching the moon begin its trek through the sky. He'd been going around hunting Hollows all day and he had no interest in going home. He knew what his father would be doing tonight and it bugged him to no end.

Despite their best efforts to keep it from Ichigo, the boy had discovered the hard way that Orihime and his father were an item….

 _"This is so much fun!" Tatsuki giggled as she and Ichigo rode the Ferris Wheel. "I love ridding these!" Beside her sat Ichigo, who was staring out at the town with a smile on his face. Despite his scowling he really did enjoy festivals such as these. His sisters were in the car directly behind him and Uryu and Chad in the one behind them. The group had been having a good time at the festival. Although they did note Orihime's absence Tatsuki told them that she sent a text that she was busy, assuaging their worries._

 _Scooting closer, Tatsuki put an arm around Ichigo. "So, is this where we look out at the sunset and confess our feelings for each other?" she teased, her face near Ichigo's._

 _"Tatsuki!"_

 _Laughing, Tatsuki scooted away from her best friend. She liked Ichigo but not in that way. "It's fine. I'm just teasing you. Still, this has been such a good-"_

 _Ichigo noticed how she stopped and turned to look at Tatsuki. "What is it?" he asked when he saw her jaw dropped, her eyes staring down into the car directly in front of them. Following her line of sight, Ichigo's eyes came upon the view of his father with a certain orange-haired friend. "Dad? Orihime?!" he choked._

 _The fighter turned her head and observed Ichigo's reaction. She noted how he was more stunned-shock and not enraged-shock. "Are you angry?" she asked._

 _"Are you?"_

 _Tatsuki shook her head. "No. I can't be mad at her. Look at them," she gestured, noting how Orihime laid her head on Ichigo's father's shoulder. "They look happy. I can't begrudge them for that. For the last few days she's been the happiest I've ever seen. If your dad makes her happy, then I'm happy for them. Now…are YOU angry?" she asked once more._

 _Silence filled the car for a few seconds before Ichigo replied. "I don't know."_

 _"Do you love Orihime?" Tatsuki asked, curious as to her friend's feelings for Orihime._

 _"I…." Sighing, Ichigo leaned back in his seat and looked out at the sky. "I…I like Orihime. I do. And I'm not as dense as you, Uryu, Keigo and everyone else thinks I am. I know she's got feelings for me but…" Ichigo sadly shook his head. "I only like her as a friend. I just didn't know how to tell her without breaking her heart. But this," he gestured to his father and Orihime. "I don't know how to feel about this. After I lost my Mom, I told myself I'd be okay if Dad fell in love with someone else. But…I'm not sure if I can handle my Dad being with Orihime. Especially not after what me and Rukia saw."_

 _The Ferris Wheel started moving and brought their car descending to the ground. "Relax, Ichigo," Tatsuki said. "If they're happy, then you should be happy too. Now c'mon!" she pulled Ichigo out of the car and back into the festival. "Let's forget about them and enjoy the festival."_

But Ichigo could not forget about them and his mind was plagued with thoughts. He'd been avoiding Orihime at school because he didn't know what to say to her. ' _What am I supposed to say? "Hi, Orihime, did you enjoy getting banged by my Dad last night?" This is confusing….'_

Ichigo sighed as he sat on the rooftop, unsure of how things were going to turn out. He should be happy for them…but why wasn't he?

To be continued


	5. Chapter 5

The New Mrs. Kurosaki  
Chapter 5

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

 _ **A few weeks later….  
**_ **Karakura High School; 6:00 PM**

Ichigo sat on the rooftop of his school, eating a sandwich he'd been given thanks to Tessai. He'd hardly come home anymore thanks to his father's budding relationship with Orihime. Now he just ate at Kisuke's place and slept on a rooftop. Kisuke was alright with feeding Ichigo but he, like everyone else, was becoming more and more perplexed about what Ichigo's problem was.

Taking a break from his Hollow hunting duties, Ichigo looked out at the sky and watched the sun set. He looked in the direction of his home and sighed. He hadn't been home in days now and he knew his sisters must be getting worried.

Shaking his head, he merely looked down at the ground and felt glumness take over. He'd told himself that he should be happy for his father and Orihime a thousand times, that this shouldn't bother him. Orihime was practically a full-grown adult and could make her own choices. It was clear to him when he saw them at the festival that they had feelings for each other that hadn't been from the booze. And he knew his father, one of the best men he'd ever known in his life, deserved some companionship to make up for the years since he'd lost his wife, Ichigo's mother. Still…

Ichigo just couldn't accept this.

The boy sat on the rooftop, watching the sun go down while wallowing in confusion. Was he jealous of them? Was he angry at Orihime for falling for his father? Or was he angry that she was trying to replace his mother? Did his deep-seated resentment come from his father having sexual relations with one of his best friends? Or did it come from some weird envy that made Ichigo jealous it wasn't him sleeping with Orihime.

Whatever Ichigo felt, his musings were halted when he heard footsteps on the rooftop. Turning around, he expected to see Uryu or Rukia and readied himself for their cynical scolding only to find it wasn't either of them walking towards him.

It was Orihime.

The orangette, still in her school uniform, walked over to Ichigo and sat down next him. The two friends sat in awkward silence until Orihime broke the ice between them. "Your dad is worried about you. You haven't been home for a while."

Ichigo was silent for a moment before finally turning to look at her. He examined her face and saw that she was looking at him with a stern gaze. He'd never seen her like this before and it unnerved him a little. "Do my sisters know about you and my Dad?" was the first thing he asked.

Orihime scooted closer and nodded. "Yeah. They were a little shocked. But Karin approves and Yuzu is really supportive of your dad." When Ichigo returned to being silent, Orihime turned away, choosing her next words. Finally, she asked what she and Isshin had been wondering for days. "Ichigo…do you hate me?"

The orange-haired boy's eyes widened and he quickly shook his head. "No, I don't hate you. I don't know why I feel like this." When Orihime turned back to him he looked her in the eyes. "I should be happy for you. I keep wondering why I keep feelng angry and bitter." Looking in Orihime's eyes, Ichigo was reminded of the night he caught her and his father in bed together. "Orihime, are you happy being with my father?"

"Yes," Orihime replied immediately. "He makes me feel wonderful." She put her hands to her heart and smiled. "I don't think he's been this happy for a long time either." Saying those words, however, gave Orihime a clue to Ichigo's problem. "Ichigo, can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"Do you love me?"

Time stood still as Ichigo and Orihime looked each other in the eye. Ichigo was at a loss for words, having never anticipating that question from Orihime of all people. He closed his eyes and looked deep into his own maze of emotions before coming with the answer to the question that had plagued Orihime for so very long.

"No," he finally admitted. "You're my friend, Orihime. And you'll always be my friend but…I don't love you the same way you love me.

A tiny part of Orihime was saddened when he said the word, having always dreamed of Ichigo confessing his love for her. However, her growing affection for Isshin held tempered the disappointment. Closing her eyes, she remembered the moment she almost kissed Ichigo and finally understood why she couldn't go through with it. What she had for him wasn't genuine love but just schoolgirl affection.

She didn't love him either.

"I see…" Orihime said, turning away.

Ichigo took her reaction for utter heartbreak and took hold of her hand. "I'm sorry…."

"It's okay. You were honest with me, that's all that matters. But…" when she looked up again Ichigo could see the hurt in her eyes. "You knew, didn't you? You knew I had feelings for you." It was a statement, not a question and Ichigo knew it. "Why didn't you say anything before?"

Ichigo looked away ashamed at himself. "You were always kind to me. You treated me with such generosity and care that I didn't know how to turn you down without trampling all over your heart," he said.

Orihime took her hand out of Ichigo's and frowned. "So were you just going to string me along until I got fed up?" she asked angrily.

Suddenly Ichigo was wishing he wasn't there at the moment. "No!" he quickly said, trying to calm down the fire in Orihime's eyes. "I just…didn't want to hurt you."

Orihime sighed. On one hand she could see why Ichigo didn't say anything. If he'd told her he didn't love her before her new relationship with his father, she'd have been completely heartbroken. But on the other hand, Ichigo would have strung her along until her feelings had petered out. "So why are you angry?"

Ichigo opened his mouth to reply when he realized something: the anger and jealousy he'd been feeling was dying away inside of him. "I think…I think I was just as confused for my feelings towards you. I knew you loved me but when I saw you with my father I didn't know what to feel. I think telling you about how I feel helped a little." He took hold of her hand again and looked her in her hazel eyes. "I'm sorry for putting you through all of that."

The smile on Orihime's face helped melt his shame. "It's alright. I can accept that you didn't want to hurt me." She squeezed his hand before smiling. "You should really come home. Yuzu's cooking is super good."

Deciding that he needed to stop being so childish and accept that his father and Orihime were happy together, Ichigo reached out and hugged her. "Okay. Let's go home." He stood up and put Zangetsu on his back. Reaching for Orihime he wrapped an arm around her. "Hang on, I'll Flashstep us home."

Happy that the rift between them had been mended, Orihime wrapped her arms around Ichigo and together the two sped away, Ichigo not stopping until they were standing in his bedroom. Breaking the embrace, Ichigo walked over to Kon, who was napping in his Human body, and knocked him out of it with his combat pass. Getting back into his Human body, he opened the door and the two walked downstairs. The sound of his sisters making dinner came from the kitchen. He saw his father on the sofa and took a deep breath. "Hey, Dad?"

Isshin looked up and realized that it was the real Ichigo standing before him, not Kon. "Yeah, Ichigo?" he asked with uncertain eyes.

"Can I talk to you? Alone?" he said, giving a glance to Orihime. Isshin looked at Orihime, who understood and left the room to go help the twins. Getting up, Isshin gestured for Ichigo to follow into his room. When he closed the door he turned around to face his son.

"Dad…" Ichigo took a deep breath before looking at his father. "I'm…I'm sorry for the way I've been acting." As Isshin sat down on the bed, he gestured for his son to take a seat next to them. "I've thought about it long and hard and…if you and Orihime want to be a couple, then I'm okay with it. It's just going to take a while to get used to it."

Smiling, Isshin put a hand on his son's shoulder and nodded. "Okay. I'm glad we managed to get past this. I would've gone to you sooner but I felt that this was something that Orihime could handle better than I."

"Yeah," Ichigo said scratching the back of his head. "Um…just promise me one thing?"

"Shoot."

All Ichigo could do was deadpan as he stared at his father. "Please don't make a giant poster of Orihime like you did Mom…."

Isshin chuckled awkwardly before kicking the large poster he had rolled up under the bed. "Sounds reasonable enough…." Standing up, he opened the door. "C'mon, Ichigo. Let's go have some dinner." Ichigo nodded and followed him out of the door.

To be continued


	6. Chapter 6

The New Mrs. Kurosaki  
Chapter 6

 **A.N.: Once again, hats off to Gakuto1991 for helping me continue this story.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. **

_**A few weeks later….  
**_ **Orihime's apartment**

As the sun rose on Karakura Town, Orihime sat up in bed and yawned. Beside her bed on a nightstand was a picture of her and Isshin together, taken during a date to the beach. It had been an odd date for them both as many people there assumed they were father and daughter rather than lovers.

Still, Orihime shrugged off the criticisms of others. She was in love with Isshin. That much had been certain as she craved to be with him. After Ichigo had given them his consent, their relationship had blossomed further.

Orihime got up and began to get ready for work. As she put a blouse on she looked over to the picture of her and Ichigo's sisters, Yuzu and Karin. She remembered when Isshin's daughters first confronted her about her relationship with their father….

 _ **Shortly after Isshin and Orihime's first date….  
**_ **Orihime's Bakery**

Humming a happy tune, Orihime took a sheet of loaves out of the oven and breathed in the crisp aroma of the freshly cooked bread. Her boss was out for lunch, leaving her in charge of the bakery until he got back. The shop had been bereft of customers for most of the day, much to Orihime's disappointment. But her chipper attitude returned when she heard the bell ring as the door opened. "Welcome!" she greeted as she turned around. "What can I get you?" was what she asked before seeing Yuzu and Karin Kurosaki walking through the doorway. "Oh, Yuzu and Karin. Hello."

"Hi, Orihime," Yuzu greeted. Karin was oddly silent as they walked over to the counter. "Um…how are you today?" the meeker twin asked.

Orihime smiled at the two while taking her oven mitts off. "I'm doing okay. Would you like to try some bread? I have samples," she offered.

"No thank you," Karin interjected.

"You're looking well. This is a nice place…" Yuzu said, looking around the bakery.

"Thanks. I love working here. It's always so nice!" Orihime said with a chipper smile.

Karin nudged Yuzu's shoulder, giving her a hint that she should move things along.

"Um…Orihime? You've been spending a lot of time with our dad…" Yuzu started.

"Yeah…" Orihime nodded. "Your dad and I…became really good friends."

"I see… um…" Yuzu's cheeks turned pink. "We've noticed how you've been coming to our house a lot and…."

Karin decided that Yuzu was taking too long and decided to cut to the chase. "Orihime, are you sleeping with our dad?" she bluntly asked.

Orihime's mouth went dry at the question. She knew that Ichigo's opinion of her relationship with his father was less than stellar; he'd barely spoken to her since that fateful day where she slept with Isshin. But she was always nervous about how Yuzu and Karin would react to their romance. "Yes…" she finally admitted. Stepping out from behind the counter, she removed her apron and looked at the twins with worried eyes. "Are you angry with me?" she asked.

Karin shook her head. "No, it's not that. We just wanted to know if you were serious about dating our dad. It's just weird, you know?" she said as she looked at Orihime. "Our dad dating one of Ichigo's friends."

Yuzu quickly cut in. "But we're not mad!" she said when she saw Orihime's fearful expression. "Our dad's been really happy and we're glad for that. We just wanted to ask if you were serious about being with our dad."

"Then…you approve?"

Karin crossed her arms. "We don't mind. Like Yuzu said, Dad's been really happy ever since he got back from the festival." She walked over to the teen and hugged her. "So, does this mean we should call you Mom?"

"What?!" Orihime's face turned tomato-red from the question. "No, I could never take your mother's place and-"

Karin laughed. "Relax, Orihime. I'm just teasing." When she let go of Orihime Yuzu was the next to hug the girl. "C'mon, Yuzu. We should let her get back to work." She smiled at Orihime before heading for the door. "Later, Orihime. We'll see you the next time you visit our dad!"

Orihime smiled warmly and nodded. "Thanks girls. You have a good day." When the door closed behind them she put her apron back on and got back to cooking some more bread….

 _ **Back to the present….**_

"Hmm…" Orihime went to her breadbox and wondered which loaf to bring to Isshin's house. Yuzu and Karin had fallen in love with her baking skills and when she wasn't spending time with Isshin she'd teach Yuzu some of her baking skills, with Ichigo joining in to spend time with his family.

Still, Yuzu and Karin weren't the only ones who questioned about Isshin and Orihime's relationship. Like Orihime, Isshin had found that out from Orihime's closest friend….

 _ **Shortly after Ichigo and Orihime made up….  
**_ **Kurosaki House**

"Mmmh," Isshin hummed as Orihime and Yuzu set dinner onto the table. "That smells delicious, girls!"

Orihime giggled as she set the roast down onto the center of the table. "Thanks, Isshin! Yuzu and I worked especially hard on it. Dig in, everyone!"

The dinner was spent with the five having a happy chat. Isshin asked his children about school and Orihime inquired about how things were going with his clinic. When Ichigo's badge went off, he excused himself to go slay a Hollow. Still, it was slightly odd for the members of the Kurosaki household. Orihime sat in their mother's place and it was like the void that had been left by her death had been filled, her happy smile bringing some joy to the kitchen table.

After an hour, Ichigo had failed to return and both Isshin and Orihime were starting to get worried. Telling Orihime he'd stay up to wait for him, Isshin stepped outside to see if he was nearby. As he did so, he saw a figure walk up to the house. "Oh, hello Tatsuki," he greeted as he leaned against the door. "What brings you here at this time of night?"

Dressed in a white t-shirt and jogging shorts, the sweaty teen waved hello as she neared him. "I was on my evening jog and I was nearby so I decided to see how Ichigo was doing. And speaking of which…" her eyes narrowed as she glared at Isshin. "Is Orihime here?"

"Yes," Isshin nodded. "She's helping Yuzu with the dishes."

Tatsuki took a few deep breaths, letting the night chill cool her down. "Mr. Kurosaki, I saw you and Orihime together at the festival. And I've noticed how she keeps coming by here. So tell me," she said while crossing her arms. "Are you and her together?" She could've asked Orihime before but wanted to respect her best friend's privacy so she decided to hear the truth from Isshin's mouth.

The man figured there'd be no point in deceiving her and nodded. "Yes. Orihime and I are a couple." He continued to lean back against the door while shrugging him shoulders. "And it should go without saying that our relationship is past the point of trading niceties."

Giving the older man a small chuckle, Tatsuki nodded in return. "Yeah. She told me all about how you two slept together to begin with so I figured you and her would be hitting the bedsheets again. I'm…" Tatsuki looked over towards a window and saw Orihime inside, chatting away with Yuzu. "Part of me is a little weirded out that my best friend is having a sexual relationship with my other best friend's dad. But she's happy. I can't begrudge her for that." She turned back to Isshin and smiled. "I guess I just wanted to come by to say…I approve."

Isshin smiled back at Tatsuki. He knew that his relationship with Orihime was, at best, scandalous; society certainly had a bit of a biased opinion when it came to a teen girl dating an older man. Still, he was glad that Tatsuki respected them and gave them her approval. "Thanks, Tatsuki. I'm sure Orihime will be delighted when I tell her."

Tatsuki walked up the steps towards Isshin until they were looking at each other eye to eye. "I'm fine and all about you dating Orihime. She's practically a grown woman so I can't say anything about you two having sex. However…." Isshin was caught off guard when Tatsuki grabbed his collar and yanked him forward until he felt he could practically melt from her fiery gaze. "I'm gonna warn you now: If you hurt Orihime or make her cry, not even Ichigo can save you from me!"

The threat and the steely glare from Tatsuki made Isshin gulp in fear. True, he was a captain-level Soul Reaper but in his exile he found that the most formidable of opponents were Humans. "I understand," he quietly said before Tatsuki let him go.

Turning around, Tatsuki walked away from Isshin. "I should finish my jog before my parents get worried. Good night, Mr. Kurosaki."

"Good night, Tatsuki."

Isshin scratched the back of his head and chuckled. "Orihime's got a good friend…" he said before returning indoors….

 _ **Back to the present….**_

 _Ding-Dong!_

"Oh, that must be him!" Orihime walked over to the door and opened it. As soon as she saw Isshin in the doorway her eyes lit up with joy. "Hello, Isshin!" she greeted, wrapping him in a big hug.

Isshin gave her a tender kiss and smiled. "Hello, Orihime. You ready for our date night?"

Orihime beamed with happiness. "Of course."

The rest of the day was spent on their date, both lovers happy that they had the support of each other's friends and family….

To be continued


	7. Chapter 7

The New Mrs. Kurosaki  
Chapter 7 **  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Warning: Lemon**

 _ **A few weeks later….  
**_ **Karakura High School**

Isshin walked up to the school with a cooler in hand. He thought Orihime would like it if he brought her something to eat after she got off of school. He'd closed the clinic for the day and had come to the school, checking his watch to see if it was almost time for her to get off school.

Now that the air had been cleared between Isshin and his family for dating Orihime, things had gone smoothly for the two. They'd gone on several more dates and had spent some steamy nights together. It no longer bothered Isshin that he was having sexual intercourse with a teen girl. As he soon came to realize, Orihime was a grown woman and could make her own choices.

His heart swelled when he thought of Orihime. Masaki had been like the sun to him but Orihime was something else. To him, she was like the moon. The way she revolved around so many people and how she affected them all was simply stunning. It warmed his soul to think that he was the one she'd wrap her arms around to hold.

Hearing noises coming from the side of the school, Isshin quietly walked around it until he made it to the fence that sectioned off the part of the school used for P.E. "Hmm…that's about right," he said as he saw students Ichigo and Orihime's age running laps. "Ichigo did say their last class was P.E."

It wasn't that difficult for Isshin to spot Ichigo on the track; with his hair, how could he? He leaned against the fence as he watched his son run alongside Chad and Tatsuki, with Uryu keeping pace behind him.

And then he saw Orihime.

Isshin had never taken himself for a lustful man. Sure, he and Orihime had hit the bedsheets multiple times but other than the time he was drunk things had progressed slowly and with full of romance. He didn't stoop to the level of perversion that Kisuke and Yoruichi were at. Most days, Isshin would never stop and stare at Orihime with pure bestial lust.

Today was not one of those days.

Wearing a very tight t-shirt and track-shorts, Orihime ran across the track. Isshin's eyes became glued to Orihime as he saw her ample breasts bounce with each stride, her booty stretching against her shorts while her body gleamed from sweat. Isshin looked down to see a tent forming in his pants and chuckled. "Wow. I knew Orihime was beautiful but she's downright sexy right now." He turned back and continued to watch Orihime run, entranced by her sexy, sweaty figure.

He watched them for several minutes until the P.E. coach blew the whistle. Orihime came to a stop and panted for breath before joining her fellow classmates in heading for the showers. Isshin watched them go and had an idea….

A very dirty idea.

Isshin looked down at the cooler in his hands and shrugged. It could wait until later. For now, he had to go see his girlfriend. Right now.

 _ **Meanwhile….  
**_ **Karakura High School; Girl's Locker Room**

Orihime stood underneath the cold shower and let it cool her off. She was the last one to the locker room which meant that she was the last one to shower off. That was okay for Orihime; she liked the privacy while she showered off. Too many times while she showered with Chizuru the redhead would get ideas which required Tatsuki to step in. Humming a happy tune, Orihime ran her hands up and down her naked body as the water cascaded onto her, washing the dirty sweat off of her body. "I wonder how Isshin's doing?" she wondered out loud.

"I'm doing just fine, Orihime."

The teen gasped in surprise when hands reached around her to cup her wet breasts. Turning her head, Orihime's eyes widened to see a naked Isshin standing behind her. Isshin took advantage of Orihime's surprised reaction by kissing her. His tongue danced along hers while his hands fondled her large breasts.

Though she was surprised to see Isshin Orihime melted into the kiss, pressing her back against Isshin's broad chest. A shiver ran down her spine when she felt Isshin's fingers pinch her sensitive nipples.

Remembering where she was, Orihime looked around to see if anyone else was in the locker room. As much as she loved Isshin's surprise visit, it'd cause her no end of trouble if she was caught in the school showers with a naked man.

"Relax," Isshin whispered, burying his face in Orihime's wet hair. "Your friends have already left. It's just the two of us."

Orihime gasped when Isshin's fingers pinched her pink nipples. The cold water had made them nice and hard, perfect for Isshin to play with. "Isshin…." Her legs rubbed together as her womanhood started to get wet, and it wasn't from the shower.

Nibbling on her ear, Isshin played with his girlfriend's nipples while he wedged his cock in between her round asscheeks. "I saw you running earlier and I just couldn't help myself." His hands explored every inch of Orihime's wet body. Orihime's head rolled back as Isshin lavished her body with pleasure.

But Orihime felt that Isshin shouldn't have all the fun. The girl turned around and wrapped her arms around Isshin's neck, giving him a deep kiss before cupping her breasts. "Teehee, I never thought you could be so dirty, doing it in a place like this," she teased before rubbing her tits against his chest, kissing his neck. She felt Isshin's hardness poke her stomach and smiled. "You're so hard. Did seeing me in my gym clothes make you this horny?" she asked, reaching down to grasp Isshin's length.

Isshin grinned before kissing Orihime again, pushing her back against the wall. The two moaned into each toehr's lips until Isshin started to kiss his way down Orihime's wet body, his trail of kisses leading to her womanhood. Orihime leaned back against the wall as Isshin's lips touched her wet pussy. "Isshin…" she moaned as Isshin's tongue licked her sensitive lips. The man spread Orihime's pink lips and licked her pink hole. The shower cascaded down Isshin's back as he buried his face into Orihime's cunt and started to eat her out.

Orihime's legs wobbled from the feeling of her pussy being licked, every sensitive part of her womanhood assaulted by her boyfriend's tongue. Her hands went to Isshin's head to steady herself. No matter how many times he did it, Isshin always impressed Orihime with his ability to give her oral.

The empty shower became filled with the sound of Orihime's lewd moaning. The naked girl's fingers dug at Isshin's head as his lips wrapped around her hardened clit, sucking on it. "Oh god!" Orihime squeezed her eyes shut as her body was hit by jolt after jolt of blissful ecstasy. "Don't stop!" she shouted.

Removing his mouth from Orihime's honeypot, Isshin looked up and smirked, running a finger along her pink lips. "Are you about to cum, Orihime?" he asked with a sly smirk.

"Yes!" Orihime panted, the cold water of the shower making her hot skin feel like lava was boiling in her veins. "I'm so close!" Isshin resumed sucking her clit. His hands snaked up the sides of Orihime's body to cup her tits. "Ah….AH!" The white tiled room became blurry as Isshin pushed Orihime over the edge into orgasm. "Ahhhhhh!" She threw her head back against the wall.

Isshin took his lips away and watched as Orihime climaxed in front of him, her juices gushing from her pussy onto his chest, which was washed away by the cold shower. Isshin kissed her belly as she writhed against the wall. Orihime's vision spun around as Isshin kissed his way up her front, giving her nipples each a sweet kiss before kissing her sweetly. "Mmmhhh…."

With strength that surprised Isshin, Orihime put her hands on his shoulders and she pushed him against the wall. "My turn…." Cupping her breasts, Orihime rubbed them against his chest and worked her way down his body. Reaching the huge cock and balls between the man's legs, Orihime wedged his thick length between her tits and squeezed, moaning as his hot prick heated up her breasts. "So warm…" she cooed before sliding her tits up and down Isshin's cock.

This time it was Isshin whose moans filled the empty locker room. Orihime's breasts were so soft and firm, surrounding his cock in a vice of flesh. "Ahhhh…." He looked down at his girlfriend giving him paizuri and smiled. "You've certainly come a long way from the shy, innocent girl I had wine with," he teased.

Somehow, Orihime was turned on by Isshin's words and she squeezed Isshin's cock even tighter. She looked up and smiled at her boyfriend. "I wonder who taught me to be naughty?" she teased. Looking back down, she saw the head of Isshin's cock poke out of her cleavage and leaned down. Isshin's moaning became louder when Orihime started to lick the head of his cock.

Orihime's tongue on his sensitive head and the tight vice of her cleavage surrounding his cock made Isshin blow his load. With a loud cry Isshin covered Orihime's face and tits with his cum, his cock spraying his white cum all over her. Orihime sighed in ecstasy as her face was covered in spunk. No matter how many times Isshin came, the huge amount always surprised her. She licked her cum-stained lips and hummed at the thick taste. She looked up at her boyfriend and giggled. "You taste good," she said with a happy smile. The remainder of Isshin's cum was washed away by the cold shower.

Still hard as a rock, Isshin pulled Orihime up to her feet and wrapped his arms around her, lifting her up. Orihime bit down on her lower lip when she felt Isshin's cock rub against her entrance. She was so wet and ready for Isshin right now that she didn't care she was still at her school. The heat in her loins made her head spin and at the moment she no longer cared if Tatsuki or any of her friends walked in on them. "Isshin…" she whined as the man continued to rub his cock against her entrance, teasing her but not going all the way into full penetration. "Stick it in me…."

Isshin was a little shocked at how lewd Orihime had become but figured he had only himself to blame. Holding Orihime tightly against him, Isshin leaned back and lowered Orihime down onto his cock, her warm hole embracing his manhood as she slid down to the base.

The two moaned in unison as they fucked in the middle of the shower, the cold water doing little to calm their lustful fervor. Isshin's hips smacked against Orihime's ass as he pistoned up into her tight core. Orihime pressed her lips against Isshin's and moaned into his mouth as her pussy was stretched by his thick length. It never failed to amaze her how big Isshin was until he was inside of her. Orihime's nails dug into Isshin's back as she clung to him, her breasts pressing into her boyfriend's chest.

Isshin smirked as he watched Orihime's face twist with pleasure. He leaned forward and whispered into her ear, "I wonder what your friends would think if they were to walk in and see us," he teased.

Orihime's red face turned redder at the thought. "Isshin!" she squealed out of embarrassment, looking around as she remembered where they were again. She could hear the sounds of her ass smacking his hips and it made her ears burn. "We shouldn't be too loud!" she said in a hushed whisper. School had only let out a little while ago and if anyone still around walked in.

"Oh?" Isshin leaned down and licked the side of Orihime's neck, finding her sweet spot where she moaned the loudest. "How can I be quiet when you tease me like this?"

Deciding to just embrace the lewd idea of it all, Orihime gripped Isshin's shoulders and kissed him again while he resumed thrusting up into her tight honeypot. Her legs grip on Isshin's waist tightened as she leaned back, letting Isshin watch as her tits bounced up and down in front of him. The girl had been with Isshin long enough to learn how to squeeze her vaginal muscles, pleasruing the man from the inside out.

Sweat mixed with the shower as Isshin made Orihime his woman. The girl moaned and clawed at Isshin's back as the tension inside her began to become more than she could bear. "Ah! OH! Isshin!" she moaned with each thrust into her pussy, her heels digging into her lover's back while her nails dug to his shoulder. "I'm…I'm gonna-"

Close to orgasm himself, Isshin turned around and pushed Orihime against the wall. Keeping Orihime pinned against the wall, Isshin fucked the teen with all his might, the sound of their wet and lewd lower halves coming together echoing like thunder throughout the showers. As his balls tightened up, ready to release his thick cum inside her, Isshin whispered into her ear. "Cum with me, Orihime."

Taking her nails out of Isshin's shoulders, Orihime caressed Isshin's face, smiling lovingly at the man when the tension inside her erupted. Isshin watched as Orihime's face twisted in absolute ecstasy. No matter how many times he saw it, watching Orihime's sex-face was one of the greatest of sights. Orihime's tight hole became even tighter while she came, her pussy cumming around his cock. Isshin swallowed the girl's moan with a deep kiss, holding her tightly as he came. Orihime practically melted in Isshin's arms as the man filled her pussy with his essence, his white-hot cum flooding her womb.

The roaring sound of Isshin and Orihime's hot and steamy sex died down at last as they held each other. As Orihime went limp in his arms, Isshin reached for the shower and turned it off, letting silence filled the empty shower. Isshin carried Orihime out of the showers and into the empty locker room section, laying her down on one of the benches and sat down next to her, laying her head on his thigh.

The silence was broken when Orihime gave a cute giggle. "Wow…" she said, running a hand down her wet body. "I feel like I need another shower…."

Isshin laughed before getting up, grabbing Orihime's towel. After drying her off, Isshin dried off himself and reached to quickly get dressed. "I'd better wait outside for you. It'd cause you no end of trouble if you got caught in the locker room with a naked man," he said.

Sitting up, Orihime reached for her bra and panties before kissing Isshin on the cheek. "I'll be right out," she said. Isshin kissed her back and left her alone to get dressed.

 _ **Meanwhile….**_

Isshin quickly poked his head out the doorway to make sure the coast was clear. Once he was sure nobody was around, he exited the girl's locker room and headed down the hallway, picking up the forgotten cooler he left on a table. He was very glad that nobody was around to see him and Orihime fornicate. Everything had been a spur of the moment but Isshin would feel guilty if Orihime got in trouble because he couldn't keep it in his pants. There was just one little problem….

Somebody had been around.

The boy's locker room opened up and out crept Tatsuki, who'd hid inside when she saw Isshin coming her way. She'd come down to ask Orihime if she wanted to go shopping with her, only to gasp in surprise to see her and Isshin busy having sex.

Tatsuki's face was blood-red. She'd seen many perverted things but that was a first for her. As Isshin fucked Orihime senseless, Tatsuki watched from behind a corner, her hand rubbing herself to relieve the ache she developed from watching them. She kept an eye out to make sure nobody walked in on them but she knew one thing was for sure…she was definitely jealous of Orihime.

"Sheesh…" Tatsuki said, wiping the sweat from her heated face. "I wonder if Ichigo's as big as his dad?" The thought would keep her aroused all the way home….


	8. Chapter 8

The New Mrs. Kurosaki  
Chapter Eight

 **A.N.: Again, I want to give a big thanks to Gakuto1991 for helping me come up with this chapter.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. **

_**A few days later….  
**_ **Karakura Town Mall**

"So why are we here?" Tatsuki asked as she walked alongside Orihime, the mall a bustle with activity. Earlier that morning, Orihime had called Tatsuki and asked if she could accompany her to the mall today since today wasn't a school day, much to the black-haired girl's puzzlement.

Orihime had been surprisingly silent about the reason for the trip to the mall, saying only that it was important to her. Tatsuki at first thought horridly that she knew that she'd spied on her when Orihime and her boyfriend were doing it in the school showers but figured that wasn't the reason for the blush on Orihime's face. No, this was something else.

As they neared their destination, Orihime's pace came to a stop. "Well…it's a little embarrassing to explain…" she said, walking over to the nearest bench and sitting down. "It's about…me and Isshin…."

Tatsuki's face suddenly went pale. "Oh god, you're pregnant!" she gasped.

Orihime looked up with a stunned expression. "What?! No! I'm not pregnant!" she quickly said, throwing her hands up in defense. "It's just…well…we kinda did something naughty…."

The fighter gave her friend a knowing smile as she sat down on the bench next to her. "Go on…."

In a hushed voice, Orihime continued. "Well…during P.E. while I was in the showers Isshin suddnely showed up and well…we did it right there in the showers…" she admitted, her face turning bright red with embarrassment. "It was so…so dirty!"

Tatsuki's face grew red from remembering the debauchery she'd witnessed. The sounds of their bodies coming together echoing throughout the showers. The look of ecstasy on their faces as they reveled in their lust. It was a side of Orihime that Tatsuki had never known existed before. "That's…certainly new for you," she said quietly. "Are you sure you're not Chizuru's long lost sister or something?"

Orihime buried her face in her hands in embarrassment. "It was just all so sudden! Isshin's never done anything like that before and it caught me off guard!" She looked up and her expression changed. She now had a more determined look on her face. "But now…I want to get even!"

"Even?" Tatsuki turned her head and wondered what she meant. "What…are you going to walk in on him while he's using the shower?"

"No! I'm going to pay him back and seduce him!" she said defiantly.

Tatsuki just stared at her best friend. "Wow…you _have_ changed!" she said before laughing.

"Does that make me a bad person?" Orihime asked timidly.

"No, that just makes you a good girlfriend," Tatsuki said with a smile. "So what were you planning?"

Orihime hopped off the bench and pointed to their favorite clothing store at the mall. "C'mon. I'll show you." She led Tatsuki into the store and walked past racks of dresses and underwear, heading straight for the swimsuit section.

Tatsuki looked around confused. "Why swimsuits? If you're going to be seducing him why not go with sexy lingerie?"

Pulling out a bikini, Orihime examined it before putting it back. "No, that's too obvious. Besides, I want to do something special for him. He said I always looked good in a swimsuit."

"I see," Tatsuki said, understainding her friend's reasoning. She helped Orihime try on multiple swimsuits, smiling at the thought of Isshin going wild at the sight of the sexy girl. But to her surprise, Orihime started to have her try on some swimsuits as well. "Um…Orihime? I already have some swimsuits. I don't need any more."

Orihime went quiet for a moment before looking up at her friend, her eyes showing how nervous she was. "Yeah…there's something else I wanted to ask you…." She looked around to make sure there was nobody around to eavesdrop on their conversation. "Um…well…."

"What is it?" Tatsuki asked, concerned by the look on her face.

"I…uh…I wanted to ask if you wanted to join me on seducing Isshin…."

So much blood rushed to Tatsuki's face that her nose threatened to geyser blood from it. "You…you want me to _WHAT?!_ " she shouted in disbelief. "You want to…to do a threesome?" she asked, her jaw hanging in disbelief.

"Shhh!" Orihime quickly shushed, looking around to make sure that nobody heard Tatsuki's shout. "It's just…I'm not really sure if I can seduce him all by myself. He's been married before so he's probably had experience being seduced by Masaki."

Calming down, Tatsuki just stared at Orihime in disbelief. "Are we sure you're not Chizuru's long-lost cousin?" Shaking her head, she merely chuckled. Her mind raced backwards to the memory of that sensual afternoon where she watched Isshin make Orihime his bitch. She remembered going home that night and having some personal fun, imagining that it was her and not Orihime that Isshin was fucking like it was his last day on earth. Blushing madly, she looked down at the ground and shivered from the thought of Isshin, Orihime's boyfriend and Ichigo's father, holding her in his arms. She cared about Ichigo but only thought of him as a friend. "Um…okay…" she said, uncharacteristically timid about the whole affair. "Only if he's okay with it though. And just this once!" she quickly added. "I don't want to throw a wrench into your relationship."

Orihime wrapped her arms around Tatsuki and hugged her. "Just this once! I promise!" she said. "I know this is awkward but I'm not sure if I can do this alone." Turning back around she started to rummage through swimsuits again. After settling on two suitable swimsuits, Orihime pulled out her phone and sent a text.

"You're doing this now?" Tatsuki asked, not sure if she was mentally prepared for this."

"No. I just texted Rukia and told her meet us here."

"Why Rukia?"

Orihime looked over and gave her a heartwarming smile. "I've noticed how much time Ichigo and Rukia have been spending together. I know I hurt Ichigo a little when I first slept with his dad so I want to make it up to him by getting him and Rukia together."

Again, Tatsuki stood there shocked. Orihime playing matchmaker? That was certainly a first for her. "Wow…your relationship with Isshin really has let your mind run wild, hasn't it?"

Orihime giggled as they walked towards the lingerie section of the shop. She inspected several items in Rukia's size and made a few mental images. "You and I both know that Rukia is special to Ichigo. So…shouldn't we try to get them both to realize it?" she asked.

Tatsuki could see her point. The Substitute and Soul Reaper did indeed spend a lot of time together. She and Keigo would often poke fun at Ichigo and ask what they were doing when they were alone but she knew when Ichigo said that there was nothing going on he meant it. Still though, even she had to admit it was getting hard to watch the two talk or sit together and wonder ' _Will they or won't they?'_ every time they looked at each other awkwardly. "Hmm…I suppose that friends sometimes push."

Orihime giggled again before hearing the door to the shop open up and in walked Rukia. She waved over to the girl and gestured for her to join them. Rukia felt a little awkward as she stepped over into the lingerie section of the shop. "Hey, Orihime. Hi, Tatsuki. So what's up?" she asked.

"Hey, Rukia. Tatsuki and I wanted to talk to you about something…."

To be continued


	9. Chapter 9

The New Mrs. Kurosaki  
Chapter Nine

 **A.N.: Thanks again to Gakuto1991 for helping me with this.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Warning: Lemon! Threesome! Yuri!**

 _ **The Next Evening….  
**_ **Kurosaki House 9:55 PM**

Isshin finished the movie he was watching and sat up yawning. It'd been a long day at the clinic and he was tired. The only person present in the house at the time was Ichigo who was currently up in his room. Yuzu and Karin were having a sleepover at a friend's house and Rukia said she had to speak with Orihime about something.

' _Orihime….'_

Despite his jolly outward demeanor, Isshin had been quite embarrassed at himself for giving in to his urges at the locker room. He was supposed to be an example for his children but in the heat of the moment he'd lost himself to his own inner urges. The idea of seeing Orihime in that gym outfit made him completely lose his mind. Still, he couldn't deny how good it felt to ravish Orihime the way he did. ' _Maybe I should call her over…'_ he thought. ' _Or maybe I shouldn't. I don't want her to think of her as just a booty call….'_

 _DING!_

Reaching into his pocket Isshin pulled out his phone and flipped it open. "Ooookay," he said when he saw Orihime's message. "Or maybe she'll call me over." He looked up at the clock and scowled. "This time of night? I wonder what it could be." He stood up and walked over to the stairs. "Ichigo!"

"Yeah?" his son called out from inside his room.

"I'll be right back. I'm gonna go over to Orihime's and see what she wants."

"Okay!" Ichigo said. Like his father Ichigo wondered what Orihime wanted this time of night but figured it had to be important.

Isshin left the house and silently walked over to her apartment, his mind worrying about what Orihime was asking him to come over for. Was it because of his behavior from earlier? Did he do something to upset her?

He was halfway there when he came across someone walking in the opposite direction. He saw that it was Rukia. The Soul Reaper was walking in her Gigai and had a bag under her arm. When they approached he saw that Rukia was blushing. "Hey, Rukia. You alright?" he asked.

Rukia nodded. It was still awkward for Rukia when she thought about Isshin and his relationship to Orihime, the image of them in bed together always springing to mind. "I'm fine, Isshin. I'm just walking back from Orihime's. She's got something prepared for you."

"Oh? What's that?" he asked. "And what's with that bag?"

"It was…a gift from her and Tatsuki. Anyway, you'll see why she's called you soon enough," she said, hurryingly along to return to Ichigo. "If you'll excuse me. I need to talk to Ichigo…."

Isshin watched her walk away and wondered what got her so bothered. Shrugging, he was still pleased by Rukia's response and calmed down. He continued walking towards Orihime's apartment with a smile. He was eager to see his moon.

Reaching her apartment, Isshin knocked on the door and waited. He wasn't kept long and the door opened up. He was surprised when he saw Tatsuki standing in the doorway, a robe around her. "Oh, Tatsuki," Isshin addressed; he felt a little disappointed. "May I come in?"

Tatsuki smiled at her best friend's father and let him in. "Give Orihime a minute. She's in the bathroom."

Isshin waited on the couch as Tatsuki went to go and get his girlfriend. He wondered why she called her over and noticed the air mattress and a camera set. He figured he'd just have to wait and see….

Tatsuki entered the bathroom and smiled. "He's here. You ready for this?"

Sitting in the bathtub was Orihime, who was currently sitting in a tub of cold water. Nodding, Orihime steeled her nerves and stood up. Tatsuki had to admit that Orihime's pick of seductive swimwear was a good choice. She was never really into girls but even she felt her face become heated from Orihime's elegance.

Stepping out of the tub, Orihime swallowed the lump in her throat. "Are you ready?"

Tatsuki nodded. "Let's do this."

Isshin was still waiting when Orihime appeared. "Hey Orihime. So what's…the…matter…." The words died in his chest as Orihime walked into the room.

Orihime gave Isshin her most innocent smile as she stood there, her body dripping from the cold bath. "Hey, Isshin. I wanted to call you over so I can have you look at my new swimsuit." She turned around and showed her boyfriend a very good look at her backside. "How do I look?"

Isshin could feel the blood rushing southward to his cock. Orihime had opted to wear a brand new _Sukimizu,_ a blue school swimsuit. Despite it being a one-piece, Isshin thought she looked even sexier in that than in a bikini. Because of her dip into the bath her nipples were poking through the soft fabric and the swimsuit clung to her sexy curves. "Orihime…" Isshin breathed, unable to take his eyes off of her.

The orangette smirked at Isshin's reaction. She'd been hoping for that sort of face and knew that she had his attention. Her body continuing to drip water down her elegant body, she walked over to Isshin and leaned forward smiling. "My body's a little wet. Want to dry me off…" she pointed to the air mattress, "Over there?" She grabbed his hand and pulled him off the couch. "Here. Let's get you a little more comfortable."

Orihime's hands went to Isshin's shirt and tugged it over his head. Isshin was just in shock at this seductive Orihime as she pulled down his pants, his throbbing cock springing to life as she yanked his boxers down. The girl leaned forward and kissed her boyfriend's strong biceps before he noticed someone standing behind the camera. Tatsuki was wearing the exact same swimsuit as Orihime. While the raven-haired girl wasn't as well-endowed as her best friend she had legs that didn't stop, the swimsuit making her slim and toned body sexy. "Uh…Tatsuki? What are you doing here?" Isshin asked, a little embarrassed.

"She's here to watch," Orihime whispered into his ear before she led him to the bed, Tatsuki turning on the camera. Deep down she was praying that Isshin would be okay with this and not think of her as a lewd slut. She wanted to prove she could be as spontaneous as he was but she didn't want to push things too far.

Isshin blushed but the heated look on Tatsuki's face as she looked at his genitals made his arousal grow all the more. He'd done some kinky stuff with Masaki but this was a first. "I suppose…" he said.

"Great!" Orihime cheered before pulling her lover close. As Tatsuki and the camera watched, she wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders and kissed him. Isshin's hands reached for Orihime's wet body, cupping her round booty while his mouth became glued to hers. Orihime moaned from the feel of his rough hands molding her soft cheeks in his hands. Her wet chest rubbed against his, making her feel his soft heat. Isshin reached for the top of Orihime's swimsuit but she grabbed her hands and stopped him. "Leave it on…" she whispered before rubbing her body against his in a sensual grind. "Does that feel good?" she asked.

"Yeah…" Isshin moaned, unable to believe how seductive Orihime could be. Isshin was falling in love all over again as she slid down his body, rubbing her wet swimsuit-covered breasts against him. She pushed him down on the air mattress and crawled atop of him, winking at Tatsuki as she straddled him. Tatsuki gave her a thumbs up and she became emboldened by her friend's support. She kissed his jaw before taking hold of his hands, aiming them right back to her soft ass.

"Mmmmh…" Orihime moaned as she began to glide up and down Isshin's chest, his fingers sinking into her ass while she rubbed her crotch against him. "That feel good?" she teased. She was starting to get wet again and this time she couldn't use the shower as an excuse. "Ohh…." Sliding backwards she pressed her ass against Isshin's thick length and wedged it between her cheeks. Isshin gripped Orihime's ass tighter as she rubbed her ass against his cock. He couldn't believe how soft her wet swimsuit felt against his heated cock. He figured it'd feel rough from friction but all he could feel was her warm buns surrounding him along with a wetness that made his balls tighten. Orihime dragged her nails up and down his chest, earning more heated groans.

Tatsuki watched while manning the camera all the while. She was impressed by Orihime's brazen seduction and her eyes soon became glued to Isshin's cock as he started to gently thrust his hips upward, sliding his cock between her soft cheeks. She turned her attention to Orihime and licked her lips, understanding why Chizuru couldn't keep her mitts off of her. The swimsuit clung to Orihime's wet body and it made her breasts seem even bigger while they were trapped in its tight embrace. Orihime's partly opened mouth and her eyes full of lust and seduction turned Tatsuki on in a way she never thought she could. Right now she wanted Orihime as much as Isshin did.

Isshin grunted as his girlfriend continued to rub her ass against him. His cock ached as it yearned to release the load stored up in his balls. His hands left her ass to go to her breasts, making Orihime coo in delight as he squeezed them softly. Isshin couldn't fight back the groan of disappointment, however, when Orihime lifted herself off of him, his cock so close to climax that he felt that if he so much as touched it he'd blow his load.

Smiling at Isshin's pained expression, Orihime turned around and straddled his face, her wet womanhood inches from Isshin's lips. Leaning down, she eagerly took Isshin into her mouth, bobbing her head up and down and tasting his thick cock. Isshin buried his face in Orihime's swimsuit-covered snatch and started to eat her out, his tongue licking her through the swimsuit. Orihime moaned into the cock she was stuffing her face with as her boyfriend's hot tongue touched her cold lips.

Thanks to Orihime's teasing and rubbing, Isshin couldn't last much longer. As Tatsuki watched with aroused eyes, Isshin moaned into Orihime's cunt before he blew his load, flooding Orihime's mouth with his spunk. Orihime hummed in delight as she swallowed the treat, the taste of Isshin's semen tasty to her bizarre taste-buds. She pulled her mouth away and stroked him, smiling as she felt Isshin's mouth continue to pleasure her pussy. She sat up and rubbed her breasts together, smiling into the camera before she let out a husky moan, the tension in her stomach bursting. "Isshin!" she cried out before climaxing, her juices staining her new swimsuit. Recovering quickly, Orihime got off of Isshin's face and smiled down at the man as he sat up, the air mattress squeaking from all the movement. Tracing her lips with a finger, Orihime gave another seductive smile at Isshin. "Oh no," she said innocently. "My new swimsuit is all dirty. Could you help me out of it, Isshin?"

Isshin felt his blood boil with lust. He thought that unloading his load into Orihime's mouth would calm him down. But Orihime's seduction was like a drug and he couldn't get enough. Getting on his knees, he gripped the top of Orihime's swimsuit and started to pull it down. Orihime stood up and let Isshin slide the wet swimsuit down her body, stepping out of it once it reached her ankles. Tatsuki felt her heart race as she stared at Orihime's nude body. She'd seen her naked before since they'd showered together at school but right now she was in perfect awe of it. As Orihime sat down in Isshin's lap, their naked bodies pressing against one another, Tatsuki's hand started to slide down her wet body….

"You're so hard…" Orihime sighed, her hot breath touching Isshin's face. She could feel Isshin's length rub against her stomach. She gasped when Isshin suddenly cup her breasts and fondle her.

"Damn, Orihime! I don't think I've ever seen this side of you before," Isshin chuckled. "I like it."

Cupping Orihime's ass, Isshin raised Orihime's and quickly lowered her down onto his cock, entering her womanhood with one quick slide, her wet hole letting him enter easily. The air mattress creaked as Orihime bounced wildly on Isshin's cock, gripping his shoulders while raising her hips up and down. Tatsuki zoomed in on Orihime's sex face, marveling at how Orihime's beauty increased while in the throes of ecstasy.

Not willing to just let Orihime ride him cowgirl style, Isshin wrapped his arms around her and rolled over, pushing Orihime down onto her back. With her feet sticking up in the air, Orihime cried out in pleasure as Isshin started to fuck her senseless. Unable to hold himself back, Isshin pumped his cock in and out of Orihime as hard as he could, his hands roaming her naked body. "Ahh! Isshin! Isshin!" Orihime cried out, astounded by the effect of her own seduction.

"Fuck! Orihime!" Isshin grunted, fucking her hard and fast. He leaned back and put Orihime's dangling legs on his shoulders, gripping her thighs tightly as he slid his cock in and out of her faster. Moans spewed from Orihime's mouth, her body tensing up as she felt Isshin hit her G-spot. "Ahhh…" Isshin moaned as Orihime's tight walls gripped him, sucking him back in even as he pulled out. Orihime cupped her bouncing breasts and squeezed them together, smiling up at Isshin as he pounded her pussy like mad.

Leaning down, Isshin pinned Orihime to the air mattress with his heavy weight, the angle letting him slid in deeper. The air mattress creaked and groaned as the two made love. Orihime groaned as she felt Isshin's cum-filled balls slap against her asshole, her biggest weakness. "Isshin!" Orihime moaned lewdly as the tension inside her snapped. "OHHHHH!"

Feeling Orihime's tight hole embrace his cock in a maddening vice, Isshin kissed Orihime passionately as he pushed his cock as deep as he could. Orihime swallowed the loud moan that escaped Isshin, her mind melting from the heat of his hot cum pouring into her. Isshin continued to press down on Orihime as he emptied his load, his hands running through her wet hair. Breaking the kiss, Isshin caressed her cheek. "Wow…Orihime, you sure know how to light a fire in a man."

"And a woman too," Orihime softly said, glancing over at Tatsuki. "I think Tatsuki is getting tired of waiting…."

Sitting up, Isshin looked over at Tatsuki. The girl was still admirably manning the camera but was busy rubbing her pussy. Isshin looked down at Orihime and raised an eyebrow. "You…you want me…and Tatsuki?" he said, astonished by Orihime's boldness. "You…you want a threesome?" He pulled out of Orihime and sat back on his haunches.

Smiling, Orihime reached down and stroked Isshin's cock, slickened by her juices. "I thought we'd do something special. She is my best friend after all."

Isshin was turned on by the notion but he had one objection. "Yeah but…won't Ichigo-"

Tatsuki took the moment to jump in. "Ichigo won't mind at all. He's…occupied at the moment," she said with a sly smile.

"What do you mean?"

Sitting up, Orihime kissed Isshin's cheek. "Don't worry about it for now. Why don't we all get comfortable?" she suggested, winking at Tatsuki.

Stepping away from the camera, Tatsuki walked over and sat down on the air mattress, her heart racing as Isshin scooped her up in the arms. "You sure about this, Tatsuki?" Isshin asked, knowing that they were all about to hit the point of no return.

Nodding, Tatsuki got up and started to slip out of her swimsuit. Isshin had to admit, he'd never thought of Tatsuki as sexy but now he was getting other ideas, seeing her round C-cup breasts and her toned belly. Tossing the useless swimsuit to the side Tatsuki got back down on the air mattress and pressed her cool body against the man's hot chest. "I…have a bit of a confession to you two," she said, looking over at Orihime. "When you two were doing it in the school showers…I was watching you two." Both Isshin and Orihime stared at Tatsuki shocked. "I was so turned on…and now…now I want to feel you make me good like you did to Orihime. Just this once," she said before pressing her lips against Isshin's.

Isshin was surprised but it was a pleasant surprise. Deciding to go with it for just tonight Isshin pulled both girls close, feeling their breasts rub against him. Tatsuki melted into his kiss, feeling his hand squeeze her ass.

"You sure have grown, Tatsuki," Isshin smirked as he palmed one of Tatsuki's breasts, making the girl lean back and moan from his soft touch.

Orihime sat back as Isshin positioned her on her hands and knees. Tatsuki shook in anticipation, about to kiss her virginity goodbye. Isshin kissed her neck before making his way down her back. Shivers ran down the girl's spine as his hands caressed her sides. Mounting the girl, Isshin leaned down and turned Tatsuki's head, kissing her softly. "I'll be gentle. I promise," he said before leaning back. Palming Tatsuki's ass, Isshin spread her cheeks and stared down at her pink hole.

Tatsuki gripped the edge of the air mattress when she felt something quite large press against her pussy. "Ah!" she gasped in surprise when Isshin pushed into her, claiming her virginity like he did Orihime's. She didn't have a barrier to break thankfully so Isshin was allowed to slowly slide into her unhindered. She panted from having her pussy claimed by her best friend's father, her walls stretching around his thick girth. "Ohhhhhhh…" she moaned, her arms wobbling as Isshin pulled out of her.

The soft smacking of hips slapping against ass filled the room, Isshin going at a slow pace to get Tatsuki accustomed to him. "Ahhh…ohhhh...mmmhhh…" went Tatsuki with each pump into her, feeling the odd pain she felt from having her pussy claimed morph into something pleasurable.

Orihime took up the task of manning the camera and caught all of it on tape, watching Tatsuki's first time with a soft smile.

Craving out Tatsuki's insides with his cock, Isshin felt his hips start to move faster. Tatsuki's ass rippled from Isshin's hips constantly smacking it. The girl's breasts swayed back and forth as the man started to go from gentle pumps to full-blown ravaging her. "Tatsuki…" Isshin moaned, sweat rolling down his back as he fucked her. He leaned forward and pressed himself against her back. Tatsuki found herself getting into it so much her hips started to buck into his thrusts, driving him deeper inside her. The two fucked like wild animals, their moans joining together in unison. Isshin's hands reached around to cup Tatsuki's swaying breasts, his hips slamming against her soft ass as he drove his cock faster and faster into her.

Tatsuki couldn't think. Nothing in her life had felt as good as this. She could understand finally why Orihime fell for the man that night. She could smell the man's thick musk as he hung over her. She could feel the heat of his breath in her hair and could hear the sound of his animalistic grunts and moans. But most importantly she could feel him go deep inside her, hitting places Tatsuki never knew were so sensitive.

And then she felt something else.

Her eyes widening, Tatsuki looked down and gasped when she saw Orihime below them. The orangette leaned up and licked Tatsuki's clit while her boyfriend plugged her cunt with his thick cock. Tatsuki threw her head back and wailed in ecstasy as her best friend licked her clit, the pleasure overwhelming her. "OH FUCK!" she shouted before she felt the tension inside her snap. Her toes curled and her body shook madly as she climaxed.

Isshin held Tatsuki close as she came around him, her juices squirting all over Orihime's face. Feeling the familiar pressure rise up in his cock, Isshin quickly pulled out of Tatsuki, flipping her onto her back. Orihime joined her and laid down next to her as Isshin stroked his cock, pointing the head at the two pretty girls' faces. "Ahhh!" he groaned to the ceiling, his cock bursting and shooting his white cum all over their faces.

Both girls sighed as they felt the hot shower of cum on their faces, both sticking out their tongues to catch a few ropes of spunk and swallow it. "So thick…" Tatsuki moaned, never dreaming a man's sperm could taste so good.

"It is…" Orihime cooed, swallowing the thick load before turning to her friend's cum-stained face. "Tatsuki…" she whispered, cupping her face before licking the spunk off of her.

' _Wow…she's really become something else,'_ Tatsuki noted as she returned the favor. Both girls licked each other's faces clean before Tatsuki leaned forward and pressed her lips against hers, kissing her best friend. "Mmmmhh…."

Isshin sat down at the edge of the air mattress and smiled, treating the sight like his very own porno. Both girls hugged each other, their sweaty tits rubbing against each other while they entwined their tongues, sharing the taste of Isshin's cum.

Both girls moaned before pulling away, panting in heat.

"Orihime…."

"Tatsuki…."

The two girls started to kiss again, their hands roaming their bodies as they rolled around on the air mattress. Pushing Orihime down onto her back, Tatsuki laid on top of her and pressed her knee against Orihime's snatch, Orihime doing the same. Grinding their knees against one another's pussies, the two moaned lewdly before entwining their tongues in a sloppy kiss.

Orihime ran her hands along Tatsuki's smooth back before she had another naughty idea. Pushing Tatsuki off of her, Orihime turned to Isshin, who'd remained on the edge of the air mattress while watching them. It didn't surprise her to see that Isshin was still hard which was good for them because that's what she wanted. She beckoned for Isshin to join them with a finger. Smiling, Isshin crawled over to them and sat down, stretching his legs out. "Why don't all three of us feel good together, Tatsuki?"

Knowing what Orihime had in mind, the girl grinned and scooted closer to Isshin. The man wondered what the two girls were up to when they both threw their legs across his lap, pressing their pussies against his length. "My, what dirty girls you turned out to be?" Isshin teased, wrapping his arms around the two. The two girls moaned in unison as they scissored, pushing their pussies against his cock. Isshin pulled Tatsuki close and wrapped his lips around her nipple, giving the pleasure of having her nipple sucked.

"Isshin…" Tatsuki moaned, her hips moving with a mind of their own as her legs wrapped around Orihime.

Isshin switched to the other nipple, tasting her sweaty areola before nibbling on it with his teeth. Tatsuki rolled her head back and moaned Isshin's name uncontrollably as she felt her body heat up again. ' _He's so good…I feel like my head's gonna burst!'_

Orihime grinned at Tatsuki's reaction before she gasped in surprise when Isshin's hand crept up on her. "Oh!" She bit down on her lip when she felt a finger slip into her asshole. "Mmmmh!" She rubbed her pussy against Isshin harder. Isshin took his mouth away from Tatsuki's breast to kiss her lips, his free hand also exploring her ass as well. Tatsuki groaned from the intruding digit, her mind fogging up as the pleasure welled up inside her.

"Yes…yes…YES!" Tatsuki shouted, her hips moving all on her own. Both girls moaned as Isshin slid another finger into their backdoors, Isshin now sucking Orihime's breasts. He moaned into his girlfriend's boob as the wet feel of their pussies gradually began to push him towards the edge.

The two girls moaned in unison from feeling their bodies give, the feel of Isshin's cock rubbing against their pussies plus his fingers exploring their assholes was too much for them. 'AHHHHH!" they both cried out as they climaxed, showering Isshin's cock with their juices. Isshin grunted both girls' names before letting lose himself, his cock shooting his white load up into the air, staining their pussies with his cum.

Isshin fell back on the bed and panted, his broad chest heaving. The two girls crawled and laid on opposite sides of him, curling up and cuddling. Isshin kissed Orihime's lips softly. "You are quite the minx, you know that?" he said.

Orihime giggled. "Consider that payback for the showers," she said with a smile. "Don't worry, Tatskui and I agreed it'd only be this one time."

"Yeah," Tatsuki chirped in. "I don't wanna get in the way of your relationship but when Orihime asked me in on this I just couldn't refuse. Both of us agreed that what happens tonight will stay between us."

Smiling, Isshin kissed Tatsuki's forehead. "Okay. That's perfectly fine with me. I don't want Ichigo to throttle me again for sleeping with another of his friends."

Tatsuki grinned. "Oh I wouldn't worry about Ichigo…."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we decided that Ichigo shouldn't be the only one having fun tonight…so we had a little talk with Rukia and convinced her to tell her feelings to Ichigo…."

 _ **Meanwhile….  
**_ **Ichigo's Room**

The room was filled with the sounds of pants and moans. On the bed was Ichigo, naked and sweating as his new lover rode him like a stallion. "Rukia…."

Dressed in a playboy bunny outfit, Rukia bounced on Ichigo's cock like it was the last day of her life. "Ah! Ichigo! Ichigo! Oh!"

 _ **Back to Orihime…..**_

 __"So anyway, as long as we keep this between us, there's no worries," Orihime said happily. She looked over at the camera and smiled. "You know, morning's a long way away and we have a lot of film left on the camera," she smiled.

Tatsuki and Isshin both looked at each other and smiled.

It was a long night for all three of them….


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Warning: Lemon!**

 _Chapter Ten_

 _ **A week later….  
**_ **Karakura High School**

Orihime hummed merily as she put her books into her bag, another day of school over and done with. She looked at the calendar in smiled. The end of the school year was nearing and soon she and all of her friends would be graduating.

She looked over at Tatsuki who was walking away to go to the gym. They hadn't really spoken about their threesome with Isshin that much. Tatsuki said that it'd be a one-time thing since she didn't want to interfere with Orihime's relationship with Isshin. Orihime was fine about Tatsuki's decision and she knew that she could keep this a secret. However, that didn't mean Orihime and Isshin couldn't enjoy their video whenever they were in the mood.

Her attention was next turned towards Ichigo and Rukia, who were both chatting. After pushing Rukia to confess her feelings towards Ichigo, Orihime was glad to see how nice they made a couple. She overheard them talking about going onto a date and smiled before her ears turned red when Rukia suggested getting a love hotel later on.

Orihime's thoughts were cut off when she overheard another of her classmates talking. "So you and your boyfriend are going steady, right?"

The girl she was talking to smiled and nodded. "Yeah!"

"So is he, like, going to marry you soon?"

The sentence made Orihime stop in her tracks and think about her own relationship with Isshin. She cared about the man and knew he in turn cared about her. They'd had naughty fun but neither had given any real concern over their future together. Walking out of the classroom, Orihime looked down at the ground and wondered to herself several questions.

' _Where are we going with this?'_

 _'Do I want to spend the rest of my life with Isshin?'_

 _'Will Ichigo and his sisters think I'm trying to take their mother's place?'_

That last question had haunted Orihime for some time. Too many times she would be at the Kurosaki house and see that poster of Masaki, always wondering what life would be like for the Kurosaki family if she were still alive. Several times Orihime would pause and wonder if Isshin thought of her as Masaki's replacement. She didn't like to think about it but the idea persisted no matter how much she tried to put it away.

By the time she stopped walking she found that she'd reached Isshin's house. She knocked on the door and saw Yuzu when the door opened. "Oh hey, Orihime!" the girl welcomed as she let Orihime into the house.

"Hi, Yuzu." Orihime looked around. "Is Isshin here?" She didn't hear the man's boisterous voice anywhere.

"He stepped out to get some ice cream. He should be back soon," Yuzu said.

"Oh, okay." She looked at the table and saw some textbooks and paper on it. "Would you like me to help you with your homework?"

Yuzu beamed. "Okay." She was happy for Orihime's assistance since Ichigo was now too busy dating Rukia.

After she finished helping Yuzu, Orihime walked into the master bedroom. She sat down on the bed and blushed from remembering the night they'd first had sex on this bed, the night that'd started their relationship and where Isshin made Orihime into a woman. She laid down on the sheets and put her head on the pillow, smiling as she smelt Isshin's scent. "Mmmhh…"she hummed, curling up into a ball as she pretended to be in Isshin's arms.

And then she opened her eyes and caught sight of something: a picture on the nightstand next to the bed. Sitting up, Orihime picked it up and looked at it closely. She saw that it was a picture of Isshin and Masaki on their wedding day, Masaki Kurosaki wearing a beautiful white wedding dress while Isshin stood next to her, slightly younger and without his grizzled beard. She smiled at how happy the two looked in the photo, especially Isshin.

She put the photo back and sighed, bringing her knees up to her chest and sitting back on the bed. It as moments like this that haunted her; they reminded her that she was living another person's life.

Shaking the dark thoughts away from her as best she could, Orihime opened up a small drawer that had her spare clothes in and pulled out a shirt and some shorts to change into. She liked her school uniform but sometimes it just felt good to get out of it. She was about to close the drawer when she saw something near the bottom. Reaching it, she saw that it was a pair of black bra and panties. "Huh, these aren't mine," Orihime noted. Checking the tag on the bra she saw a large M written on it with a marker and realized whose these were: they were Masaki's underwear.

A curious thought popped into Orihime's mind as she stared at the undergarments. "I wonder if she was as big as me," she wondered out loud. Creeping up to the door, she poked her head out and heard Yuzu playing a video game with Karin before closing the door. Walking back to it the bed, she decided to see if she was the same size as the former Kurosaki matriarch. Stripping down to her birthday suit, Orihime put on the panties, noting how comfortable they were. Grabbing the bra, she put it on, finding that it was the same size as her bra.

Sitting back down on the bed in her new underwear, Orihime admired herself in a mirror that was on the dresser. "Heh, we're more alike than I thought, huh?" she said to nobody in particular. "We both care about the same man and we even have the same sizes…."

So lost in thought was Orihime that she never noticed the door opening up behind her. Isshin, back from buying ice cream. When the first thing he saw was a woman in black bra and panties sitting on his bed, his mind raced backwards to the distant past where he saw another woman sitting on his bed in those exact bra and panties. Before he could stop himself he said one little word.

"Masaki?"

When the woman turned her head, Isshin realized that it was Orihime. Hearing Isshin mistake her for his deceased wife, Orihime turned away and felt her eyes water. "Isshin…" she sniffled.

Realizing he'd messed up big time, Isshin quickly sat down next to Orihime and pulled her close. "I'm so sorry," he apologized while patting her head. "It's just…when I saw you, I thought…."

"You thought that Masaki was here instead of me, didn't you?" Orihime asked, pulling away from Isshin.

The man shamefully nodded. "Yes," he admitted, "for a moment, I thought that it was Masaki instead of you sitting on the bed."

The tears in her eyes couldn't' be held back any longer. Looking away from Isshin so he couldn't' see her cry, Orihime decided to finally speak her mind. "Isshin, I want to know. I _need_ to know. Do you care for me at all? Or am I just Masaki's replacement?" she finally asked.

Isshin was silent as he stared at Orihime, knowing that he'd hurt his girlfriend pretty badly. Looking over at the photo, Isshin thought about his former wife and remembered the many times he'd asked that question himself. "Masaki…was a good woman. She was special to me. When she died, I never thought I could love another woman again, not without feeling like I was betraying her."

Orihime continued to cry, agony clenching her heart. ' _I was right. All I am to him is her replacement.'_

The crying orangette was startled when Isshin wrapped his arms around her and pulled her towards him, her back touching his chest. "Masaki was special to me. I cannot lie to you, Orihime. But you're special to me too." He turned her head so he could look her in the eye. "Nobody can take Masaki's place. But I've never thought of you as a stand-in for Masaki." His embrace around her tightened and he smiled. "You're not Masaki. You're Orihime."

"Isshin…" Orihime whispered before Isshin wiped the tears from her eyes, only for the tears to return when her boyfriend said his next three words.

"I love you." Orihime went still in his arms as she listened to him continue. "You mean the world to me and I want to be with you, Orihime Inoue," he said softly.

Unable to fight the tears of joy, Orihime turned around and hugged Isshin tightly. "Isshin…I…I…" she choked as she struggled to put words in her mouth. When she did manage to speak, her emotions spilled out. "I want to be with you! Always! I want to wake up beside you and go to bed in your arms!" She didn't care how sappy she sounded; she was going to say how she felt. "I…I want to grow old with you!" She buried her head in Isshin's chest and cried. "I want to be yours forever because I love you too!"

Isshin's embrace around Orihime tightened from her declaration of love. He kissed her head and calmed the crying girl down, her arms wrapped around him tightly like he was a life preserver. The two continued to say "I love you" to each other for several minutes, neither wanting the other to let go.

When Orihime looked up, Isshin wiped the tears from her eyes. Tipping her head up with a finger, Isshin leaned down and kissed the girl, both moaning softly into each other's lips. Orihime leaned back and let Isshin lay on top of her as they kissed, her hands running through her lover's hair like this might be the last time they'd be together. Gradually, their kiss went from touching to passionate. Isshin started to lose himself to his male urges again as he continued to kiss Orihime. Orihime gave a rare giggle as Isshin suddenly started to attack her neck. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Smiling, Orihime tapped his chin. "Your stubble tickles," she laughed.

"Really?" Isshin grinned. "What about when I do this?"

Laughter filled the room as Isshin dragged his stubble-covered chin up Orihime's neck. Reaching her lips, Isshin kissed her again before he took a good hard look at Orihime's nearly naked body. "By the way," he said while he ran a finger around Orihime's belly, "have I told you how sexy you look in this?"

Orihime giggled again and blushed. "Then it's a good thing I slipped these on." Her blush intensified as Isshin whipped off his shirt, showing off his abs. No matter how many times she saw Isshin get naked it always felt so dirty to her. A concern came to her when Isshin pulled down his pants and her eyes glanced to the door. "Um…what about Yuzu and Karin?"

Glad that at least one of them had enough sense, Isshin walked up to the door and locked it, making sure that his daughter's wouldn't accidentally barge in and see them having fun. Orihime sat up and moved to remove her bra but Isshin put a hand on her shoulder and gently pushed her back down. "Don't take it off," he said softly as he laid down on top of her nude. "It's kinkier when it's just barely covered." He ran a finger against Orihime's clothed womanhood and smiled when his lover shivered.

Not wanting to let Isshin have all the fun, Orihime reached down and palmed Isshin's thick length. The two lay beside each other smiling while pleasuring the other. Isshin suppressed a growl from how soft Orihime's hand was. A barely audible hissed escaped him when she ran her thumb across his sensitive head. Palming one of Orihime's breasts, Isshin brought his face to her bosom and gently licked her breast, taking delight in her sweaty skin.

Orihime's hand moved gracefully up and down Isshin's shaft, her legs parting as heat flourished in her loins. She bit down on her lip, Isshin's ministrations making her feel heated. Her grip on Isshin tightened and her pace quickened. Her handjob spurred Isshin to start rubbing Orihime through her panties, finding a dark spot when his fingers pressed on her underwear.

A soft moan filled the room when Isshin teased Orihime. "You're wet," he whispered into her ear oh-so seductively.

Orihime cooed from Isshin's teasing and smiled when she felt her hand become stained with pre-cum. "I've been wet since that night we got drunk," she whispered back.

Isshin pressed his lips against Orihime's and claimed another loving kiss. He didn't fight Orihime when she gently pushed him onto his back, sidling up next to him and laying her body to hers. The intimacy and the hot air in the room soon caused them to become sticky with sweat. The older man soon found himself panting as Orihime's hand continued its pace. "Orihime…" he moaned, his skin feeling like it was on fire as the sweet Orihime pressed her lips against his neck, kissing his sweaty skin and feeling his racing pulse. "Don't stop," he gasped, his hips unable to keep themselves from bucking up into her hand.

Wanting payback for his earlier teasing, Orihime slid her hand underneath him and began to touch his stomach. Her fingers touched every curve of his abs and felt the muscles within him tighten from her soft, almost agonizing touch. The large sac resting beneath his cock swelled up and signaled the end of Isshin's resistance. "Ahhhh!" he groaned loudly as his cock exploded all over Orihime's hand, covering it in white cum.

After the last of Isshin's spunk had been released, Orihime brought her stained hand to her face before licking the cum off it, tasting the sweet treat. If Isshin had lost any steam he found it rather fast as he watched his lover lick his essence off her hand, all the while moaning.

Finished, Orihime turned her attention back to Isshin's manhood. The urge to succumb to her desires was more than she could bear now and she wanted her and Isshin to feel good together now that they'd become true lovers. Putting her hands on his chest, Orihime kept Isshin lying on the bed before straddling his lap. Isshin's hands reached for her waist as she positioned herself over Isshin's cock. Moving aside her panties, Orihime lowered herself down onto it and speared herself with his manhood, becoming one with Isshin once again.

The two lovers moaned each other's names as Orihime sank down onto Isshin's cock, taking him all the way to the base. Steading herself, Orihime leaned down and smiled at Isshin, his face curtained by her orange hair. "Isshin," she whispered softly before rolling her hips, her hot breath touching his face while she felt his cock shift inside you. "You're so big…inside me."

Leaning back, Orihime slid her small hands into Isshin's, weaving her fingers in between his before she lifted her hips. Isshin closed his eyes and bucked his hips up into Orihime, making the underwear-clad girl shake with ecstasy. The bed creaked as Orihime bounced on Isshin's cock. Isshin thought he'd seen Orihime as sexy as she could be from before with the swimsuit. But it was like he was falling for her all over again, watching her slide up and down in her underwear, her large breasts bouncing up and down as if trying to escape the confines of her bra.

Orihime's ears filled with the soft sound of her ass smacking Isshin's hips. She rolled her hips and moaned lewdly from feeling his cock hit her sensitive spots. She let go of Isshin's hands and leaned backward, her head rolling back before she rolled her hips again. "Isshin…" she moaned, "It feels so good."

Isshin reached up and grasped Orihime's breasts. He loved how the young woman moaned a little louder when he squeezed them. Grabbing the edges of her bra, he pulled them down by a hair, exposing her soft pink nipples.

The bouncing Orihime was taken by surprise when Isshin suddenly sat up, his strong arms wrapping around her. Burying his face in Orihime's cleavage, Isshin began to lick one of Orihime's nipples. She wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders and smiled when she felt his hands slip underneath her panties to grasp her soft cheeks. The orangette bit down on her lip as she felt Isshin go deep into her, making her see stars. "Isshin! It's so good!" she couldn't help but moan loudly.

Taking his lips away from Orihime's tit, Isshin smiled at Orihime. "Yes, you do feel good around my cock," he said, hoping to tempt Orihime further with some dirty talk.

"Your cock feels so good inside me," Orihime responded, cupping her lover's face in her hands. "You're making my pussy melt."

Isshin kissed Orihime passionately as he rolled over, laying Orihime onto her back. Putting her legs on his shoulders, he grabbed ahold of her breasts before letting his passion take the reins. Orihime panted, sweat pouring down her body, as Isshin fucked her with abandon. Every thrust made her gasp and moan, threatening to send her over the edge at any moment. She grabbed the sheets and threw her head back against the pillow, wailing in ecstasy from how good her lover felt inside of her.

The tight and wet heat wrapped around Isshin made him go wild. He didn't know how it could be like this; how every time he was intimate with Orihime it was like the first. All he knew was that he loved it and part of him wished to never leave her womanhood. She was so tight and warm that with every involuntary squeeze he grunted her name and fucked her even harder and faster than before. His heavy weight kept Orihime pinned to the bed as he leaned forward, pressing his heavy chest on top of her and keeping her legs back.

Her toes curling, Orihime closed her eyes and smiled. "Oh! Ohhh!" she moaned as her body shook in Isshin's arms. She tried to fight it, to hold off that blissful feeling but it was to no avail. "Ohhhhhhh!" Her pussy tightened around Isshin's cock and she came, her face twisting with debauchery and turned slutty while her cunt gushed around the huge cock inside her.

Pushing his cock until it rested snugly against her womb and finally let it out. Giving a loud grunt, Isshin released inside Orihime, flooding her pussy with white, hot cum. Orihime pulled him into a bruising kiss while they both rode out their highs, their bodies sticking together as a cocktail of erotic juices slipped out of Orihime's plugged cunt.

Rolling onto their sides, Isshin let Orihime's legs fall from his shoulders and let her wrap them around his waist. When they parted for air a strand of saliva still connected them. "Isshin…" Orihime cooed before snuggling into Isshin's embrace. "I love you. I love you so much."

Kissing her forehead, Isshin hugged her tightly. "I love you too, Orihime."

Looking over at the clock, Orihime frowned. "Yuzu's making dinner. Should we go and help her?"

"Oh, I think we can relax for just a little while," Isshin said. He didn't want her to leave his arms just yet.

Nodding, Orihime pressed her head against Isshin's chest, feeling at piece with herself and with Isshin.

They didn't leave the bed for another hour, much to the annoyance of Yuzu and earned a light scolding for letting dinner get cold….

To be continued


	11. Chapter 11

**A.N.: I would like to one again thank Gakuto1991 for assisting me with this chapter.Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.Warning: Lemon!**

 _Chapter Eleven_

 _ **A week later….**_ **Kurosaki House; Isshin's Room 10:45 PM**

Night had come to Karakura Town and everyone in the Kurosaki house was going to bed. Yuzu and Karin were in their room asleep while Ichigo and Rukia were busy cuddling in their bed, their love growing with each passing day.

As for the head of the house and his new love….

"Mmmhh…" Isshin moaned into Orihime's lips as they lay in bed, naked as the day they were born. Their lower halves covered by a thick blanket, the two lovers making out as they embraced each other. Orihime felt her blood become heated as Isshin nibbled on her lower lip, his rough hands roaming her smooth back. Breaking the kiss, Orihime pressed her face into Isshin's bare chest and inhaled his musk, finding it to be intoxicating.

Smirking, Isshin reached beneath the covers to touch her thigh, her sigh of ecstasy music to his ears. "You want to spice things up?" he offered, whispering temptation into his lover's ear.

The orangette smiled in return and reached down to palm his covered bulge. "What do you have in mind?"

Isshin reached for the remote on the nightstand and turned on the TV that was on the far wall. Pulling Orihime close, he hit the play button on the remote.

Orihime's smile widened when she saw herself riding Isshin like a stallion on the TV. "I get wet every time I watch this," she lewdly confessed.

"I can tell," Isshin said as his fingers reached her honeypot, feeling her wet lips. Tilting her head up, he kissed her passionately while the video played. The two remained like that, their hands getting each other off while they watched the video. This wasn't the first time that they used their secret little video to spice things up but this was the first time they'd watched past a few minutes without becoming too turned on and fucked like wild animals.

Orihime blushed from the sight of her face twisting with ecstasy, her recorded moans making it all the more hotter. "This is so hot…" she said softly, her hand pulling the cover back to expose Isshin's manhood. She bit down on her lip when Isshin slid a finger inside her, gently touching her insides.

The need to fuck was growing with every minute they watched it. Isshin had to suppress a growl as he watched himself fuck Tatsuki senseless, emptying a load of cum into the girl's pussy. Just when Orihime was about to snap and jump onto Isshin's lap to ride him like a wild cowgirl, she noticed something on the video that she never noticed before.

On the video Orihime lay on the air mattress sound asleep. Orihime remembered waking up in Isshin's arms but had assumed that Tatsuki and her lover had fallen asleep right after her.

Oh how wrong she was.

"Oh god!" Tatsuki moaned, the girl on her hands and knees like an animal while Isshin was crouched behind her, his face shoved into her ass. "Mmmmh, yeah!" Tatsuki slurred, shaking her ass in Isshin's face. "Your tongue feels so good in my ass!"

Orihime blushed when she realized that Isshin was giving Tatsuki a rimjob. Isshin hummed as he licked her puckered hole before shoving two fingers into Tatsuki's backdoor. "You like that?" Isshin whispered into Tatsuki's ear. "You like my fingers in your ass?"

"Oh yeah!" Tatsuki grinned. "More!" She moaned in disappointment when Isshin pulled his fingers out of her ass. "Nooo…" she groaned.

Kissing Tatsuki's cheek, the Isshin on the video mounted Tatsuki and pushed his cock into her backdoor, filling up her ass. "Your ass is tight!" Isshin grunted before thrusting into her tight ass.

"YES!" the horny Tatsuki moaned. "FUCK ME! FUCK MY ASS!" she soon started to buck into it and her moans became louder. By the time Isshin was fully sheathed inside her cock she was almost screaming. Leaning forward, Isshin turned her head and kissed her, slipping his tongue into her mouth while his cock reshaped her asshole. After minute upon minute of such brutal anal fucking Isshin let out a loud grunt and filled Tatsuki's ass with his cum. Tatuski shrieked in ecstasy, her eyes rolling into the back of her head while her pussy gushed all over the air mattress. The two collapsed and Isshin continued thrusting into her tight hole.

"Wow…" Orihime said, taking her hand off of Isshin's cock. "I can't believe I slept through that." She looked up at Isshin and raised an eyebrow. "You like doing it in the butt?"

Isshin gave an embarrassed chuckle. "It's my guilty pleasure. I got hooked on anal sex back when Masaki and I first got married. After you fell asleep, me and Tatsuki started fooling around and when I started poking at her ass, well…" Isshin grinned. "Old habits. I didn't know how you'd react if I told you so I kept quiet about it."

Orihime turned away and was strangely quiet, her eyes turning to the image on the screen. Isshin started to get worried at how silent Orihime was, his cock starting to go limp as fear took hold of him. When Isshin put his hand on her shoulder she shrugged it off before doing the unthinkable: she got on her hands and knees and stuck her ass out in front of Isshin. "I won't forgive you for not telling me, not until you give me what you gave Tatsuki!" she said in a pouting and yet surprisingly horny voice.

Isshin sat there stunned before he grinned, his cock standing back up at the sight of Orihime spreading her cheeks to reveal her hole. "Don't worry, Orihime. Let's make up for lost time…."

Orihime gasped and gripped the sheets when she felt her lover crawl towards her, her body shaking in anticipation. When hot breath hit her booty her breath hitched. Then she felt Isshin sink his face into her asshole, giving her a wet rimjob. Isshin was surprised by how clean the girl was as he tasted her hot hole, making the girl moan from the feel of his tongue lapping at her backdoor. Orihime bit down on her lip when she felt Isshin's tongue enter her. This was so wrong and yet it felt so good. Having never even entertained the thought of anal sex, the feeling of a foreign object entering her sphincter felt bizarre.

Isshin palmed Orihime's round cheeks while he slickened her hole with saliva. Pulling back, he smacked Orihime's ass and smiled from the gasp she gave. Reaching to the bedside drawer, he pulled out a bottle of lube he had on hand from when he and Masaki indulged in anal sex. Pouring some lube on his fingers he circled her asshole, smiling from how Orihime shivered. "Just relax," he said, "it'll feel really good."

Orihime felt Isshin slide a wet finger into her ass and sighed. "Isshin…" she moaned as Isshin pumped it in and out of her asshole, her toes curling. It felt weird but it started to feel good as well. Her pussy began to drip as she imagined Isshin putting in something bigger. Her moans grew louder and frequent when Isshin added more fingers, stretching her insides.

Just when Orihime was on the verge of orgasm from just Isshin's fingering, he stopped. A dirty sound filled the room as Isshin pulled his fingers out of Orihime's ass. The orangette whined from the feel of her empty ass before she heard Isshin chuckled. Turning her head, she saw him lubing up his cock.

Tossing the bottle of lube away, Isshin turned back to Orihime and spread her cheeks, guiding his cock towards her asshole. The girl quivered when she felt the tip push against her. "Isshin…" she moaned, her breath hitched as he pushed into her ring of muscles. "Oh!" Her arms shook as Isshin slowly inched his way inside her asshole. "So big!"

"Relax," Isshin instructed, running a hand down her back soothingly before giving her ass a sharp smack. Orihime clenched around the invading cock before relaxing, realizing what Isshin was doing. "You ass is so tight," he groaned, thrusting into her tight hole.

Orihime grabbed a pillow and bit down on it to keep herself from screaming. The pain was so intense even with the lube. She flet like her ass was being split in two! "Guhhhhh!" she groaned, tears dripping down her face. "It…it hurts…" she whimpered. When she felt Isshin's hips touch her ass she realized that she'd taken every inch inside her.

Isshin ran his hands up and down her sides soothingly, trying to coax his lover into relaxing. "Shhh…" he whispered softly. He started to slowly pull out of Orihime, his hands palming her cheeks, massaging them softly. "Do you want me to stop?" he asked.

"No," Orihime shook her head. "Keep going. I can take it."

As gently as he could, Isshin pushed back in. Orihime groaned as her derriere was filled with cock again, laying down with her ass up. Isshin was pleased to feel less and less resitance, moving faster and faster.

As time passed Orihime felt like she was being fucked into the mattress. She couldn't hold back her cries as Isshin pounded her asshole, his cock reshaping her insides. With each thrust she felt like he was reaching her stomach. It was unlike anything she'd ever experienced in her life.

And it felt amazing.

"YES!" Orihime shouted like Tatsuki before her. "MY ASS!" She pushed herself up with newfound strength and started to buck into Isshin's thrusts. "MY ASS IS ON FIRE!"

Isshin couldn't help but grin, knowing he'd hooked Orihime like he did Tatsuki. He leaned back and pulled Orihime into his lap. Sweat began to drip down from Orihime's body onto Isshin's as she started to bounce on his lap. The bed shook as Orihime speared her asshole with his cock, loving every second of it. Knowing how much Orihime loved dirty talk, Isshin whispered into her ear, "How do you like my cock in your ass?" he teased. He reached around Orihime's waist to rub her wet pussy, sliding two fingers inside her.

"I LOVE IT!" Orihime cried out, squeezing her tits together as she felt the bubble inside her on the verge of bursting. "YES! YES! YES! FUCK MY ASS, ISSHIN!"

Growling like a beast in heat, Isshin bent Orihime over and started to fuck her as hard as he could, his hips smacking her ass, the sound echoing like thunder to them. "Fuck!" Isshin grunted, smacking Orihime's booty until it was a lovely shade of red. "Your ass feels so good!" His balls slapped agasint Orihime's wet pussy, making Orihime quiver in ecstasy as he tamed her dirty hole.

"OHHHHHH!" Orihime clung to her pillow for dear life. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she finally felt the dam break inside her. "AHHHHHHH!" she screamed, her pussy gushing while her ass tightened around Isshin's cock in an intense vice.

Feeling Orihime's asshole clamp around him, Isshin pulled Orihime back into his lap. Cupping her breasts, Isshin silenced Orihime with a deep kiss before letting loose inside of her. Orihime shook in his arms as white-hot cum filled her rectum. Hazel eyes rolled into the back of Orihime's head as she experienced pure bliss, Isshin's cum coating her insides white. Her tongue became tied to Isshin's as she rode out her high with her lover, the man continuing to be balls deep in her ass.

"Ahhhh…" Orihime moaned as she lay there in Isshin's arms, feeling the heat of his spunk inside of her belly. "That…was…amazing…" she breathed.

Isshin gave her a light kiss and smiled. "Yes, yes it was." He squeezed her breasts tenderly and felt his cock still hard inside her. "I haven't even gotten soft yet."

Orihime grinned. "Up for more?"

"You're gonna have to call your work and tell them you won't be in tomorrow," Isshin grinned back. "Because you're not going to walk straight for a while…."

Turning Orihime around, Isshin laid her down on her back and returned to their debauchery….

 _ **Meanwhile….**_ **Ichigo's Room**

"Wow…" Ichigo chuckled as he and Rukia lay in bed, the two turned on by the sounds they were hearing downstairs from his father's room. "They're really going at it…."

Rukia took off her top and ran a hand up Ichigo's chest. "In the mood for some fun of our own?" she whispered into his ear. She grinned when he took off his clothes before taking off her pants.

"We shouldn't let them have all the fun," Ichigo responded before kissing Rukia….

 _ **Meanwhile….**_ **Yuzu Karin's**

Karin put her fingers in her ears as she heard the sounds of four people having sex throughout the house. She'd no idea how her sister could sleep through all of this.

"This…is gonna be a long night…" she pouted before trying to get some sleep….

To be continued


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

 _Chapter Twelve_

 _ **A week later….**_

 **Graveyard**

Clouds blocked out the sun, further dampening Isshin's mood. He'd taken his trip by himself. Isshin didn't want the others to accompany him; this was something he wanted to do alone. Despite his goofy exterior, he was torn and he needed to see the person who was the source of his conflict. He strolled past multiple tombstones until he made it to the one that matter.

The name on the tombstone was that of Masaki Kurosaki, Isshin's wife.

"Hey, Masaki…" Isshin greeted as if he was speaking to his actual wife. He reached into his pocket and felt the item he'd been carrying around for some time. "I'm sorry I…I haven't come by more often…." With his other hand he reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a cigarette before putting it back. He didn't feel like smoking.

Kneeling down in front of the tombstone, Isshin sighed. "I know…I know that I promised after you were gone that I wouldn't love another, to hold someone else in my arms. I broke that promise in the worst of ways." He leaned forward and pressed his forehead against the granite slab. "I gave into temptation and took a young girl to bed. And even though I knew my promise to you, I continued to see this girl." He couldn't fight back a tear as his emotions bubbled over. "I thought for so long that I couldn't be happy unless I had you. But the more time I spent with this girl the more I became happy."

He slumped back and stared up at the dark sky, tears falling down his face. "I didn't count on this. I'm so sorry for breaking my promise. I know I love you. And I always will. But I love Orihime." He wiped his eyes and sighed again, reaching once more for the item in his pocket. "I wish you were really here. I wonder what you would say…."

"She'd say to stop blubbering like a walrus."

Isshin quickly rose to his feet and whirled around to see Ryuken standing behind him. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Paying my respects. I come here often to see my wife as well." In the Quincy's hand was a bouquet of roses. Pulling one out, he walked over and laid it at Masaki's grave. "She was my friend too. By the way," Ryuken lit up a cigarette and turned to the conflicted man. "Isn't it a bit of an oxymoron for a Soul Reaper to talk to the dead?" he asked sarcastically.

Giving a loud huff, Isshin composed himself and crossed his arms. "I've been living as a Human for years. It's only natural that I picked up Human habits. Isn't that why you're here?"

"Fair enough." Ryuken took a long puff before turning to Masaki's grave. "You were talking about that girl you're dating. Is the crying really necessary? You know what Masaki would say if she were here," he put out his cigarette on another grave, "she'd say that there's nothing wrong with you being happy."

The Kurosaki father was silent for a moment before looking up at his friend. "You think if she were here instead of me she'd find someone else?"

"Life doesn't give us "What Ifs", Isshin. You know better than that. But…" Ryuken looked back at Masaki's grave and shrugged. "If she were to find another man, I couldn't blame her. Quincy or Soul Reaper, everyone has the right to be happy."

"Huh, didn't think I'd hear you talk like that."

"We're having a moment here, don't push it." Ryuken lit another cigarette and took a long puff. "All I'm saying is that she wouldn't blame you for moving on. Although…" he raised an eyebrow as he stared the man down. "I think she wouldn't be okay with you being in love with a teenager…."

"Orihime's a grown woman," Isshin retorted.

"Whatever you say." He turned around and began to walk towards his wife's grave. "Goodbye, Isshin."

Isshin watched man go before turning back to Masaki's headstone. He knew that Ryuken was telling the truth. Masaki would never hold it against him for moving on. His son and daughters had accepted that. "I guess he's right. Never thought the day would come when I'd take advice from Ryuken…."

Pulling the item out of his pocket, he looked at it and looked back at the grave. Knowing that Masaki would understand, he put it back in his pocket and walked away, renewed vigor in his heart.

 _ **Meanwhile….**_

 **Orihime's Apartment**

Orihime took a tray of bread out of her oven and put it on the stove to let it cool. "There. Now that the cooking's done, I need to take out the trash."

As she pulled the bag out of the garbage can, her eyes flicked to the calendar. Two red circles were drawn on it, marking two important dates. Just the sight of the two red circles made a lump form in Orihime's throat. The first marked the last day of school. It would be Orihime, Ichigo, Tatsuki's and her other friends' graduation.

And the second circle….

Orihime turned away from the calendar when she heard the doorbell ring. She knew it wasn't Isshin since he called her and said he'd be away for the day and Tatsuki was at the dojo this time of day. Opening the door she found her friend, Rukia, standing in the doorway. "Oh! Rukia!" She pulled her friend into a warm hug. "It's so good to see you!"

"Hi, Orihime." Rukia chuckled as she took her head out of Orihime's cleavage and smiled. "How've you been?"

"I'm okay." Orihime let Rukia into the apartment and led her into the living room. While Rukia sat at the table, Orihime readied some tea. Bringing some cups to her, she sat down opposite her. "So how are you and Ichigo?" she asked, remembering how she and Tatsuki pushed Rukia to confess her feelings to Ichigo.

Scratching the back of her head, Rukia chuckled embarrassingly. "Well…things have been a bit…interesting."

"Really? What do you mean?"

Smiling warmly, Rukia explained. "A few days ago Ichigo went to the Soul Society to talk to my brother. He told Byakuya that we were together."

Orihime went rigid. "Oh dear…" she murmured, going pale. "Is Ichigo okay?"

Rukia stared at her cup and shivered. "I'd never seen my brother so angry in my life. If Captain Ukitake and the others hadn't shown up…" she took a long sip of her tea before continuing. "Let's just say that Byakuya didn't take it well."

"Is it because Ichigo isn't a noble?" she asked. "I thought that Byakuya liked Ichigo."

"His fondness for Ichigo goes about as far as he can throw him. Ichigo's merits and his status as Captain Shiba's son will smooth over any hiccup with the nobles. But…Byakuya is really protective of me and for Ichigo to out of the blue confess that we're together…" Rukia's face went red as she remembered that disastrous conversation. "And that was before Ichigo admitted we slept together."

"He didn't take that well either, did he?"

"If by take it well you mean he tried to strangle Ichigo with his bare hands then yes."

"Is Ichigo okay?" she asked, recalling that she hadn't seen Ichigo in the past few days.

"He's resting up at Squad Four. Captain Unohana has to watch over him constantly to make sure that Byakuya doesn't finish the job…" Rukia finished morbidly. "But…I'm glad. I'm glad that we told him. We both kinda knew his reaction would be."

Orihime saw the determined expression on Rukia's face. "You're going to keep seeing each other? After your brother's reaction?"

"He'll calm down. He's always been protective of me; he even went so far as to keep the other nobles from trying to marry me off. To hear that me and Ichigo were seeing each other and that we've already gone to bed together must've been too much to take in all at once. And the fact that I'm with Ichigo of all people didn't help much either." Gripping her cup, Rukia gave Orihime a brave smile. "But we'll get through this. Ichigo and I have been through enough together. I knew we can make this work."

Orihime was happy and a little jealous of Rukia's conviction. Especailly since she was having her own concerns over her own relationship with Isshin. Then another thought hit her. "But Ichigo is a Substitute. How…"

Rukia knew what Orihime was getting at. "Captain Ukitake has already approved me of taking my old spot as the Soul Reaper watching over Karakura Town. For now, we can date without having to go through the hassle of a long-distance relationship," she answered happily. "By the way, how are you and Isshin?"

Orihime tried to put up a happy smile. "Oh! We're going good! Isshin's out of town for day and I…I…" her façade crumbled and she looked down at her cup. "Well…"

Reaching out, Rukia touched Orihime's hand. "What's wrong? Did something happen between you two?"

"Oh no!" Orihime quickly said. "We're doing just fine!" She didn't want Rukia to get the impression that she and Isshin were going through a rough patch. "It's just...well..."

When Orihime glanced at the calendar and the two red circles Rukia followed her line of sight and saw the date of her graduation. "What's the matter? I thought you'd be happy to graduate high school."

"That's not it." Orihime took a long sip of her tea before setting down the cup. "I love Isshin but I don't know what to do with my life," she finally confessed.

"Don't humans usually go to college after high school?"

"Yeah, I've already been accepted into the town's community college," Orihime admitted, "so I can go to school and still be with Isshin." She looked down at her cup and sighed. "Still..."

Reaching across the table, Rukia touched Orihime's hand again, this time squeezing it. She wanted her best friend to open up to her. "What's wrong?" she asked, the concern written all over her face.

"Well..."

 ** _Several weeks later..._**

 ** _Karakura High School_**

All of the graduating students let out a cheer while throwing their hats into the air. Orihime smiled proudly as her hat became lost in the pile as they all hit the ground.

After everyone was finished congratulating each other Ichigo and Orihime walked over to his family, the three standing at the bottom of the whole. While Yuzu and Karin hugged their big brother Isshin scooped up his girlfriend and gave her a warm kiss. "Congrats, Orihime," he said as he set her down.

Orihime chuckled and hugged Isshin's neck. "Thank you for coming."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Hey! What about me?" Ichigo said as he pulled away from his sister.

The group had a good laugh but Orihime couldn't help but notice that Isshin was nervous. ' _Does he know?'_ she wondered frightfully; Isshin was a doctor after all.

Scratching the back of his head, Isshin decided that now was as good a time as any. "Orihime," he started, "there's something I've been meaning to tell you. I-"

"Wait," Orihime interrupted, "before you do, I've something to tell you as well..."

Tge joy in Orihime's face was replaced by fear and uncertainty as she held Isshin's hand. The three Kurosaki siblings saw that Orihime was trembling as she drudged up her courage.

Isshin's concern grew when he saw the fear in Orihime's eyes. "What is it?" He noted how several of Orihime's friends, Tatsuki and Chizuru, were watching them. "If you need to talk in private-"

"No." Orihime shook her head; Ichigo and his sisters deserved to hear this. Taking a deep breath, Orihime looked up into her lover's eyes and said two words that would shock the family to its core.

"I'm pregnant."

Isshin's face went through a myriad of emotions in a nanosecond as he processed the words, rooted to the ground. Shock, disbelief. Recovering quickly, he put his hands on her shoulders. "Are you positive?"

"Uh huh. I stopped having my period so I got a test. It read positive."

Isshin's response was a huge hug and kiss, spinning her around in joy. Setting her down, Isshin gave her a warm smile. "That's wonderful."

Ichigo and his sisters surrounded Orihime. While Ichigo was shocked and a little nervous about his friend carrying a future brother or sister, he was happy that his father didn't freak out. Yuzu was absolutely giddy, congratulating Orihime while Karin gave her a supportive hug.

Reaching back into his pocket, Isshin prepared his little surprise. "Well, that makes this all the more easier." He pulled a small box out of his pocket and, in front of everyone, dropped down on one knee. When he opened the box, tears ran down Orihime's face when she saw it was a wedding ring.

"Orihime, will you marry me?"

To be continued

 **A.N. This was a bit difficult for me since scenes like this aren't my thing. Either way, merry Christmas! Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to get smashed on eggnog.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

 _Chapter Thirteen_

 _ **The next day….  
**_ **Kurosaki House**

The party was in full swing at the Kurosaki House. There was much celebration for Ichigo's family. Not only were they celebrating Ichigo's graduation but the engagement between Isshin and Orihime and her shocking pregnancy.

At the graduation ceremony the three Kurosaki siblings thought they were going to faint from the amount of drama they'd just witnessed. After recovering from her initial shock Yuzu felt like she was going to burst with joy at the news that her father was going to marry Orihime as well as the news she was going to have a baby brother or sister.

Karin and Ichigo didn't know how to process the news at first. But they both knew that Isshin loved Orihime and that they needed to support them both since they now had a baby on the way.

The family invited all of their friends to the party, including Rukia. Like Yuzu, Rukia was ecstatic to hear that Orihime was marrying Isshin and promised to be there for Orihime as she went through her pregnancy.

The rest of their friends was just as supportive, knowing that this was an important moment in Orihime's life.

While music played, Orihime and the Kurosakis sat around with their friends. Included in the party was Rukia, Chad, Uryu, Tatsuki, Mizuiro, Kisuke, Yoruichi, Keigo and Chizuru. Kisuke had brought a lot of booze from his shop for the party and everyone was in a celebrating mood. While most of the gang was happy for the engaged couple, some had differing opinions….

"Noooooo!" Keigo whined as he sat in the corner. "It's not fair! I wanted to be the one to marry Orihime!" It was clear to everyone that perhaps giving Keigo alcohol wasn't the best of ideas.

Laying back against the couch, Yoruichi sipped her alcohol from her cup and chuckled. "Is he going to be okay?" he asked.

"He's fine," Ichigo said, rolling his eyes at the whining Keigo. "He's been like this since the graduation ceremony. Give him a week or two and he'll get over it."

"Want me to give him one of Kisuke's porno mags to help calm him down?"

"Sure."

The shopkeeper glared at his best friend. "Hey! Don't steal from my private stash!"

"I wouldn't call it private, Kisuke…."

Everyone had a good laugh before Orihime suddenly squeaked when she felt hands grab at her boobs. "Well I'm with Keigo! That ape can't treat you the way I can!" Chizuru insisted, having had too much alcohol herself. She continued to molest Orihime before Tatsuki bonked her on the head, getting her to stop.

"Lay off, Chizuru. Let's all be happy and celebrate." She held up her cup and smiled. "Here's to the happy couple!" The group held up their cups and cheered before downing the drinks.

Isshin got up to get more drinks, closely flanked by Kisuke. "Soooo…" the shopkeeper started as he followed Isshin into the kitchen, "You gonna let me in on some of the juicy details?"

The father rolled his eyes as he pulled out more alcohol from the fridge. "What do you expect me to say?"

"Well, I'm curious how someone as boneheaded as you got such a lovely flower as Orihime," the former captain said. "I thought you always said you'd never remarry again."

"So did I," Isshin said, taking a swig of his drink before passing a cup to Kisuke. "But…things changed."

"Go on…"

Isshin narrowed his eyes. "I'm not giving you any of the dirty details."

"Awww! You're no fun at all!"

Orihime, meanwhile, was busy talking with Tatsuki in the main bedroom. The two were looking over a catalog of wedding dresses, curtesy of Uryu. "How about this one?" Orihime pointed.

Tatsuki nodded. "That's not a bad one."

The two were interrupted when a hand holding another magazine passed in between them. "How about this?" said Yoruichi, who joined the two teens on the bed. "Isshin might love this."

Orihime and Tatsuki blushed when they saw that Yoruichi was holding a lingerie catalog. Taking it in her hands, Orihime flipped through it and saw the selection of skimpy underwear. "Well…."

"Ohoho!" Yoruichi smiled. "I can see that Isshin gave our little 'Hime a dirty side of her own." She put her arms around the two girls and pulled them close. "Well, why don't I give you a few useful tips, Orihime?" She turned to Tatsuki and winked. "You can listen in if you want for when you get a boyfriend."

Both girls looked at each other and smiled knowingly. "Sure…but I think we know a few tricks of our own," Orihime said giggling.

Yoruichi looked at the two girls curiously before giving them both a wide, seductive grin. "Oh? You mean…" she grabbed the TV remote and turned it on, "this?"

Orihime's ears burned in embarrassment when she realized that she and Isshin left their sex video in the DVD player when the TV screen came alive and showed the spicy threesome with her, Tatsuki and Isshin. "Turn that off before someone sees!" Orihime quickly said, not wanting Ichigo's sisters to walk in on this.

Turning it off, Yoruichi merely laughed and tossed the remote to the side. "You know, I gotta say, Orihime, I'm proud of you." She hugged the orangette tightly. "You've come a long way from that little girl I met." Letting her go, she picked up the wedding dress catalog and flipped through it. "Ooooh! You'd look quite lovely in this!"

The three women continued to flip through the dress catalog, picking out Orihime's dress for her big day….

 _ **Later….**_

Isshin stood outside, looking up at the moon. Behind him were the sounds of the party in full swing, the graduated teens playing a few games. As he took another swig of his drink he heard the door open up. "You know the party's meant for you too."

Turning his head, Isshin saw Orihime walk up next to him. The pregnant teen embraced her fiancée tightly. The two held each other while listening to the sound of the party inside for what felt like the longest time. Running a hand through her soft hair, Isshin kissed his beloved's forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too," Orihime whispered back, burying her head in her boyfriend's broad chest. "This was a good night."

"It was. I'm glad to see that you've had a good time. You and Ichigo deserve a party after all you've been through." Isshin tiled her head up so they could look each other in the eye. "How are you feeling?" he asked. Unlike everyone else Orihime hadn't been drinking since she was carrying a baby but ever since her confession Isshin could see the seeds of worry planted in her eyes.

"I'm…" Orihime put her hands over her stomach, knowing that soon it would be growing with a child inside. "I'm scared," she admitted. She remembered the absolute sense of dread when she took her pregnancy test and had feared what Isshin's reaction would be when it read positive. While she was relieved that Isshin was overjoyed with the news she was still worried since she was going to be a mother soon.

Isshin pulled his lover into another warm hug. "Whatever happens, Orihime, I'll be there beside you every step of the way."

The words had their intended effect and Orihime smiled, the fear melting in her heart. "Thank you," she whispered before returning to burying her head in his chest.

As the sound of the party raged on, Isshin held his fiancé tightly, their love becoming stronger….

 _ **Much later….**_

Isshin went around the house, turning off the lights. The party was over and most of the guests had left for home. Yoruichi had taken a drunk Kisuke home, slinging the shopkeeper over her shoulder before heading back to Urahara shop. The rest of Ichigo and Orihime's friends had returned to their homes. Checking on his children, Isshin opened the door to Yuzu and Karin's room.

The twins slept soundly in their beds. On the floor, cocooned by a plethora of blankets was Orihime and Tatsuki, the two girls snuggling together warmly. Smiling at the touching scene, Isshin closed the door. When he checked in on his son he found him and Rukia in Ichigo's bed, the girl sleeping soundly with her head on Ichigo's chest.

"They make a good couple," Isshin noted before heading downstairs to his room. However, when he got closer he heard a very familiar sound. "Oh no…" he facepalmed. "Don't tell me someone left the video on!" Cursing, Isshin opened the door to his room…and soon found that it wasn't the sex-tape of him and Orihime making all the noise.

On the bed was Chizuru and Keigo, the two drunken friends burying their misery by having sex.

Closing the door, Isshin merely facepalmed. As much as he wanted to kick the two teens out he was too sleepy to deal with it. "Let me go crash on the couch. I'll kick them out when I wake up." Grabbing a pillow from a closet, the father laid down on the couch. "Last time I let alcohol in this house," he mumbled before falling asleep….

To be continued


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Warning: Lemon!**

 _Chapter Fourteen_

 _ **A week later….  
**_ **Karakura Town Church**

The four Kurosakis stood at the altar, nervous looks on the men's faces while the girls had happy faces. Today was the day that their family had been waiting for, the day that the emptiness that'd been left behind with Masaki's passing was filled.

Today was the day Isshin and Orihime married.

The church was filled with all of their friends, everyone eager to see the two lovers tie the knot. Along with their classmates, many of Ichigo and Orihime's Soul Reaper friends had come to witness the happy moment, having procured Gigais to blend in with the rest of the Humans.

Standing as his father's best man, Ichigo stood next to Isshin, seeing the nervous look on his face. He wondered if his father was this nervous when he married his mother. Still, he was happy for Isshin; he was happy that his father had found happiness and that they could finally cement their love. On the opposite side were the bridesmaids that Orihime had invited. Tatsuki, Yoruichi, Rangiku and Karin were asked to be bridesmaids while Yuzu got to be the flower girl. Looking into the church pews, Ichigo saw that among the guests were most of the captains, barring the Head-Captain, Kurotsuchi and Soi-Fon. He was even amused to see Kenpachi, dressed in a suit, sitting next to Unohana, who looked like she was keeping him on a tight leash.

The waiting was over when the doors opened up. Many a breath was taken away as Orihime was led down the aisle. Clad in a white wedding dress courtesy of Uryu, Orihime was the definition of beautiful. In her hands was a bouquet of white roses, complimenting her stunning dress. Orihime walked down the aisle looking the happiest in her life.

Leading her down the aisle was Byakuya Kuchiki, dressed in the finest suit money could buy. Because Orihime didn't have a family she didn't have a father to give her away. Byakuya, who'd come down to have a serious talk with Ichigo regarding his relationship with his sister, offered to give Orihime away to Isshin. Touched, Orihime quickly said yes, honored that Rukia's brother would do such a thing.

Reaching the altar Byakuya led her up the steps before turning away, giving Isshin a rare smile before standing next to Ichigo.

As the preacher took the stage both Orihime and Isshin held hands, looking into each other's eyes. Any fear that Isshin had melted as he stared at Orihime's happy, hazel eyes. The look on her face made him feel like they were the only two people in the world.

Getting the proceedings underway, the preacher began to speak, blessing the two's love in front of the crowd. Everyone endured the long-winded speech until he finally reached his end. "Isshin Kurosaki," the man said, turning to the groom. "Do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?" he asked.

Taking the ring in his hand, Isshin slid it onto Orihime's finger. "I do."

"And do you, Orihime, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Mirroring Isshin's actions, Orihime slid her ring onto his finger. The ring had been a gift from Kisuke who'd made it himself. "I do."

"Then by the power vested in me, I hereby pronounce you as man and wife. Isshin and Orihime Kurosaki. Isshin," he turned to the groom. "You may kiss your bride."

Isshin didn't need to be told. Lifting Orihime's veil he leaned forward. Orihime wrapped her arms around the man as they kissed, their first as husband and wife. The crowd cheered as they kissed, Kisuke letting out a loud whistle.

Turning to their friends, Orihime waved at everyone before turning around. A hush fell upon the crowd as Orihime tossed her bouquet into the air. When a hand reached up into the air and grabbed it, everyone turned to see who caught the lucky bouquet, earning a lot of laughs when everyone saw that Kenpachi had caught it. Both he and Unohana looked at each other awkwardly and chuckled….

Isshin and Orihime walked down the aisle together, Yuzu throwing flowers in their wake. Still on the stage, Ichigo stood next to the bridesmaids, happy for his father and new stepmother. "You know, it just occurred to me," he told Karin.

"What?"

"We're going to have to call Orihime Mom from now on."

Karin looked at her brother and shrugged. "It's not as weird as having a new baby brother or sister."

Ichigo nodded and continued clapping for the pair as they made their way out of the church.

"Um…Isshin?" Orihime whispered as the sunshine hit her, making her look like an angel wrapped in white with her dress. "Where are we going exactly?" So caught up with Yoruichi and Uryu in making the wedding plans she'd neglected on what happened afterwards. "Don't we…go on a honeymoon?" she asked, blushing.

Isshin grinned as a limo pulled up. "Way ahead of you. Yoruichi pulled us a favor and we've got a beach house reserved for us on a private beach. Just you and me for the next week."

Giggling, Orihime hugged her new husband. "I can't wait. Hold on…" Orihime blinked as the limo stopped. "Where'd the limo come from?"

Ichigo was wondering the same thing as he and his sisters stepped out to see them off. When he saw the driver's door open up he gaped. "Ikumi?" He stared at his boss, standing there wearing a chauffeur's uniform. "What are you doing here? And where'd you get the limo?"

"I pulled a few strings. Your friend with the hat hired me to take these two to their honeymoon. You refused to show up to work so I had to come."

"I'm at my dad's wedding!" Ichigo retorted.

Ignoring the quarrel, Isshin helped his bride into the limo before getting in behind her. Waving goodbye to his family, Isshin closed the door. Ikumi got back in the driver's seat and sped away, leaving the son with his friends and family….

 _ **Later that afternoon….  
**_ **Private Beach**

The ocean waves crashed onto the shore as Orihime sat on the beach, dressed in a white bikini courtesy of Yoruichi. After Ikumi dropped them off, the two entered their honeymoon spot before getting out of their wedding clothes.

Hearing footsteps, she turned to see her lover approach her, wearing black swim trunks. Sitting down next to her on the beach towel he pulled her close. Orihime laid her head on his shoulder as they watched the tide come in. Wrapping his arm around her, Isshin kissed her forehead. "Beautiful, isn't it?"

"Yes…" Orihime reached for his hand and slipped her fingers in between his. "I love it." She looked up and kissed Isshin's cheek. "It's almost hard to believe. We're married!" she giggled.

"How do you feel, Mrs. Kurosaki?" her husband teased.

"Good."

"And the baby?"

Orihime patted her stomach. "Perfectly fine. Unohana gave me an exam earlier and said I should be perfectly fine."

Isshin gave her another kiss. "That's good to hear." Looking around, Isshin was reminded that there were completely isolated on the beach and smiled. His hand slowly trailed up her back, toying with the knot to her bikini top. "So are you ready, Mrs. Kurosaki?" he teased, pressing his lips to her ear and breathing heavily.

A seductive smile graced Orihime's lips. "Oh I am…are you?" she teased in return, putting her hand on the bulge in his swim trunks.

Throwing away his restraint, Isshin cupped his wife's face and gave her a passionate kiss. Orihime wrapped her arms around his naked shoulders and gave herself over to her inner desire. As the sun turned orange in the afternoon's light, the newlyweds entwined their tongues before Orihime climbed into Isshin's lap. The man made quick work of the knot to her bikini and tossed it away, exposing her breasts to the open air.

Smiling with lustful passion, Orihime stood up and fingered the knots to her bikini bottom. Grinning, Isshin reached down and grabbed it with his hand. With no restraint he ripped off her bikini bottom, tossing it to the sand. Orihime's cheeks burned as she stood in the afternoon sun in all her glory, her hair billowing in the wind as she smiled down at her newlywed husband.

Getting onto his knees, Isshin ran his hands up and down her smooth, elegant legs and caressed her body, lavishing her with his attention. Pressing his lips against her thigh, Isshin slowly kissed his way up her front until he reached her moist honeypot. Orihime's eyes became glazed when Isshin pressed his face into her muff, licking her pink folds. Her hands went to her husband's head as she stood on the sands, panting as her husband licked her pussy. Her head tilted backwards while her fingers ran through his dark hair, enticing him to pleasure her more. Orihime bit her lip as her husband caressed her thighs with his hands, bending over and gasping in ecstasy when Isshin turned his attention to her clit. "Ohhh!" she moaned, sweat beading down her back as the sun's heat mixed with the fire in her loins. "Isshin! I'm cumming!" she shouted into the open sky before climaxing all over her husband's face.

To Isshin, Orihime's love juices was like ambrosia, the sounds of her cries mixing with waves. As Orihime's legs wobbled Isshin quickly stood up and scooped his beloved off her feet, kissing her passionately and giving her a taste of herself on his lips. Orihime melted into her husband's lips while her arms and legs wrapped around him, grinding her naked pussy against his clothed bulge. The thought of doing it with Isshin out in the open like this turned on more than any video could.

Setting his wife down on the towel Isshin quickly pulled down his trunks, letting his cock free for his wife to stare. Orihime rubbed her legs and licked her lips as she stared at her husband's manhood. She got up on her hands and knees and turned around, pointing her luscious booty at her husband. "Isshin," she purred as she reached behind her. "Here," she cooed as she slid a finger into her backdoor. "Fuck me here," she pleaded lewdly. This was going to be the first time she and Isshin had sex as a married couple and Orihime wanted it to be as wild as she'd dreamed of.

Isshin grinned from ear to ear. "You don't need to tell me twice." He was already planning on fucking his wife in the ass from the start. Reaching into the bag he'd brought when he'd first joined Orihime on the beach, Isshin pulled out a bottle of lube and slickened his shaft with the gel, getting it nice and slick for fucking Orihime's tight hole. Spreading her cheeks, Isshin pressed the head of his manhood into her tight ring of muscles, teasing her gently as he rubbed it against her entrance. Leaning forward Isshin pressed his broad chest into Orihime's back, making her feel completely dominated as his hands cupped her breasts. "You ready, darling?"

"Yes! Please!" Orihime pleaded, unable to take the teasing any longer. "Fuck my ass, Isshin!"

The man eagerly obliged his wife and slid into her ass. Orihime's eyes rolled into her head as her asshole was invaded. Her tight muscles were stretched around Isshin's cock, making her shake in his arms. In order to avoid limping for a week every time she and Isshin indulged in anal sex Orihime would use her healing powers to heal her sore bottom, returning her to her natural tightness. The benefit for Isshin was that every time he pounded her ass it would always feel like the first time.

Isshin squeezed Orihime's breasts as he pushed into her backdoor, his mind threatening to cave in on itself from how her hot hole clenched around him. "Ohhhh, 'Hime," he moaned as he slid in the last inch.

A gasp left Orihime's opened mouth as Isshin bucked his hips, the tip of his cock feeling like it was inside of her stomach. "Oh god!" she groaned, her mind turning to mush as Isshin pulled out, her insides burning from his absence; it was painful but it was the good kind of pain. She could only moan one word. "More!"

Isshin's sweaty body clung to Orihime's as he pumped in and out of her. His strong, sharp thrusts made Orihime quiver with each slide of his cock, her arms threatening to give out as his heavy weight continued to bear down on her. Isshin sensed Orihime's struggling and decided to try a new position.

Orihime was taken by surprise when Isshin's strong arms wrapped around her and lifted her up into the air. Still buried balls deep inside of her asshole, Isshin hooked his arms around her legs and started to bounce his wife up and down, her sweaty back grinding against his chest. "How do you like this?" Isshin teased.

The raunchy exposure of it all made Orihime's body burn up with excitement. Despite the emptiness of the beach, Orihime's face turned red from the idea that they reveling in anal sex in such a dirty position, with Orihime exposed for all the world to see.

It made her love it all the more.

"Yes!" Orihime cried out, throwing all shame to the wind. Her face twisted with ecstasy as Isshin's cock pounded her ass. "So good! My ass!" she groaned, "My ass feels so good!" She reached up and hooked her arms around her husband's neck. "I love you!" she shouted, her mind going blank as her lust for Isshin grew. "I love you fucking my ass!"

If there was one thing that never got old, it was hearing Orihime talk dirty to him. "I love you too, Orihime!" he grunted, thrusting up into her tight hole as she bounced up and down on his shaft. "I love your tight ass!"

"Ahh! Ohhh! Yes!" Orihime moaned, her breasts swaying with each thrust. She threw her head back and clenched her teeth when Isshin let go of her legs and wrapped his arms around her waist, fucking her asshole with raw abandon. As the sun began to set, Orihime was brought to absolute bliss. "YESSSSS!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. "ISSHINNNN!" Her eyes glazed over and she tightened around her husband's cock before her pussy gushed madly. "Ahhhh!"

Isshin followed his wife's orgasm with his own. Orihime's beautiful body was too much for one man to bear, especially with an asshole as hot and tight as hers. "Ahhhh!" he cried out in ecstasy with his wife before blowing his load. Orihime quivered in Isshin's arms as he filled her insides with white cum.

"Oh god," Orihime moaned as heat filled her belly. Isshin continued to pump her full of cum until he felt like she'd milked his balls dry. "I feel so good…" she turned her head and mashed her lips with her husband's.

The husband continued to hold his wife, balls deep inside her ass as the sun dipped under the horizon. Isshin carried Orihime over to the towel and sat down, holding her close.

Orihime cooed as Isshin's cock shifted inside of her, leaning back against her husband's chest. Her hand touched his and she looked down at their rings. "We're married," she said, the joy inside her making her heart flutter.

"Yes," Isshin said, kissing her cheek. "I'll always be there for you, Orihime. For you," he reached around and put a hand on her stomach, feeling their child growing inside of her, "and the baby."

"I know. And I'll always be there for you. And for Ichigo, Yuzu and Karin."

As the dusk settled Isshin shifted his hips, moving his cock still inside of her and making her groan. "Are you ready for some late night loving?" he teased.

Orihime merely smiled. This was going to be a very enjoyable honeymoon….

To be continued


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

 _Chapter Fifteen_

 _ **Nine months later…  
**_ **Kurosaki House**

Ichigo walked into the home, worn out from another day at work with Ikumi. Now that he no longer had school to cut into his time, Ikumi would start to work Ichigo from sunup to sundown. Though it was exhausting, Ikumi would give him time off to go out on dates with Rukia, giving the new couple some time to be together.

"I'm home!" he called out.

Walking into the living room, Ichigo sat down and heard a noise come from the kitchen. "Oh, Ichigo?" came his stepmother's voice. "How was work?"

Ichigo looked into the kitchen and saw his friend/stepmother cooking. "Uh, Orihime? You sure you should be cooking?" he asked out of concern.

Orihime Kurosaki walked out of the kitchen, taking off her apron. "Oh, don't worry, Ichigo. I've just been so restless I couldn't help but start baking."

Ichigo chuckled, knowing that Orihime's profession of baking was becoming her hobby now. His eyes turned down to her swollen stomach. It'd taken a while for him to get used to the idea of Orihime as his stepmother but he was still trying to come to terms to the fact that she was carrying a little brother and sister inside of her. "How are you?" he asked. "Are you sure you should be up?"

"I'm fine, Ichigo!" Orihime said, rubbing her pregnant stomach. "I just felt the need to do something. I get so restless that I felt the need to bake."

As Orihime returned to the kitchen Ichigo recalled the past few months as his new stepmother went through her pregnancy. Like every woman going through her first pregnancy, Orihime was nervous but was blessed with the support of her new family and her friends. At first everything was all right but then the Kurosakis had to suddenly deal with Orihime's mood swings and food cravings.

Though she never got full-on angry, at times Orihime could become so irritated that she seemed like a powder keg about to go off. At other times she'd suddenly become severely depressed, her fears of becoming a mother driving her to tears. It took Isshin's soft comfort to help her through those tense times, knowing full well a pregnant woman's mood swings.

Her food cravings, however, kept everyone on their toes. Orihime already had a penchant for strange food but whenever she was in the mood for food her choice of food combos got downright weird. Ichigo and the others would come in for dinner to find that Orihime had made a chocolate and ketchup filled lasagna or some other strange mix. After the third time it'd happened Yuzu and Karin made sure to keep the pizzeria's number on speed-dial.

The door closed and Isshin came in. "Hey, Ichigo. You're home early," the father noted.

"Ikumi let me off early so that I could go on my date with Rukia."

Isshin gave his son a knowing smile. "Oh? And this date wouldn't happen to take place at a certain hotel in town, would it?"

Ichigo's face turned bright red in embarrassment. "Dad! How did you know?"

"Orihime found the receipt in your pocket while she was doing laundry. Tell me," the father said with a sly grin, "Does Byakuya know you're taking his sister to love hotels?"

"Dad!"

The discussion was cut short, however, when they heard a loud clang from the kitchen. Both men became alarmed and Isshin dashed into the kitchen. "Orihime, what was that?" The husband's eyes widened in alarm when he saw Orihime hunched over. "Orihime! What's wrong?"

"My stomach…I just felt a wave of pain!" Orihime groaned, her hands going to her belly. She'd felt the baby kick before but it was nothing like what she'd felt now. "It hurts…"

Isshin examined his wife and in an instant he knew what was happening. "Ichigo, go and get the spare room in the clinic ready. Orihime's going into labor!"

Ichigo looked at his father wearily as he lifted his wife up. "She's having the baby here? You sure that's the right thing? Shouldn't we take her to a hospital instead?" he asked. He knew that the clinic was prepared for childbirths but with Yuzu and Karin out shopping there'd be nobody to help his father deliver the baby. As much as Ichigo would like to help he didn't really know that much about medicine. "You're going to deliver the baby all by yourself?"

Carrying a pained Orihime past him, Isshin looked at his son. "Why not? I delivered you and your sisters after all. Why break tradition now?"

"Actually, Isshin," came a voice from behind them, "If you recall, you didn't deliver Ichigo alone."

The others turned to see Kisuke Urahara standing in the doorway. To Ichigo's surprise he was already dressed for the occasion, wearing hospital scrubs. "Kisuke, where'd you get those clothes? And how did you know that Orihime was going into labor?"

"Please, Ichigo, I'm a professional. I always come prepared," Kisuke said with his usual smile. "And I came as soon as I sensed Orihime's spiritual pressure fluctuate."

Orihime let out a groan of pain and Isshin realized that they didn't have time to dawdle. "Alright then, c'mon, Kisuke!"

As Isshin and Kisuke pushed past Ichigo and headed for the clinic. "What should I do?" Ichigo called out to his father.

"Go call your sisters! Then go over to the corner and assume the fetal position!" Isshin instructed.

Ichigo sighed as he pulled out his cellphone. "And once again, I'm useless…"

 _ **Later…**_

The three Kurosaki siblings waited outside the room that their stepmother was in. They all cringed as Orihime shrieked in pain. Yuzu put her hands over her ears and grimaced as she listened. Karin as well looked concerned for Orihime. "Wow, this makes me not want to have kids," she noted.

Ichigo as well was concerned as he listened to the sounds inside. He knew that both his father and Captain Unohana had given Orihime a clean bill of health and said there'd be no complications but even still he was worried. Every cry of pain that came from the room did its best to whittle away at Ichigo's confidence in his father and Kisuke's ability to see her through this. Yuzu chanced a peek into the room and saw her stepmother in the bed, her head thrown back as she wailed in pain while her father told her to push while Kisuke held her hand. The sight made her face go white and she quickly closed the door.

Just when the sounds inside started to become unbearable, Orihime's screams finally stopped. Ichigo and the girls feared the worst but the uncomfortable silence was quickly dispelled by the sound of a baby crying.

Inside the room, Isshin held his newborn child as Kisuke fetched a blanket. Wrapping it up in the blue silk, Isshin walked carried the baby over to its mother. "Here, Orihime," he said as Kisuke gave her a painkiller, "It's a boy."

"A boy," Orihime repeated, her face drenched in sweat as she struggled for breath. She thought having her side punctured full of holes courtesy of Quincy arrows was painful but this was the most pain she'd ever endured. She looked down at her firstborn son and smiled happily as his hazel eyes looked up at his mother. "He's beautiful," she whispered, tears running down her face.

"What do you want to name him?" Isshin asked. While they were setting up a room for the baby they'd decided that Orihime would be the one to decide the name.

"Sora," Orihime chose, naming her son after the brother she'd loved so dearly. "Sora Kurosaki."

Isshin kissed his wife's forehead. "That's a beautiful name."

Kisuke took his fan out of his pocket and flipped it open to hide his smile. "Aww! What a touching scene. This is so nostalgic," Kisuke noted, remembering how Isshin and Masaki looked when Ichigo was born.

The father glared at the shopkeeper. "We're having a moment. Don't push it."

"Hah! You said the exact same thing last time. Two for two!"

The shopkeeper let the three siblings in. Yuzu squealed with delight at the sight of her baby brother. "He's so adorable!" she squealed joyfully.

"You okay, Mom?" Karin asked as she approached Orihime.

"I'm fine. Tired, but fine," Orihime said with a weak smile.

Ichigo was happy to see that his friend and stepmother was okay, to say nothing of the joy he was feeling seeing his new baby brother. "Looks like baby makes six," he chuckled.

Orihime hugged her baby. "He does. Welcome to the family, Sora."

The four Kurosakis stayed with Orihime while Kisuke left, leaving the family to continue adoring their new arrival…

To be continued


	16. Chapter 16

Final Chapter

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Warning: Lemon!**

 _ **Five years later…  
**_ **Kurosaki House**

Orihime Kurosaki was busy pulling a pie out of an oven when she heard the door open. The loving housewife smiled when she heard the happy sound of father and son coming in from the front of the house. Taking off her apron, Orihime picked up the pie with an oven mitt and carried it into the living room.

In the past five years of her motherhood and marriage, Orihime had blossomed from a lovely teen to a voluptuous, elegant woman. Her hair now went all the way down her back, tied with a bright red ribbon Isshin had given her their first Christmas together. Her body had grown in the past few years along with her hair. She was a little taller and had reached her maturity. Her breasts were large and firm, a prime target for Kon to perv on half the time and her hips wide but smooth and elegant.

Entering the room, she smiled happily when she saw her husband sitting on the couch with dear little Sora on his lap, the father giving goofy faces at his son who giggled with childish glee.

Sora Kurosaki looked very much like his older brother and father. In fact, many folks had noted that little Sora looked like a mini Ichigo. The boy retained both his mother's eyes and hair, his burnt-orange locks almost shimmering in the afternoon sun.

Setting down the pie on the coffee table, Orihime sat down next to her husband, smiling when Isshin wrapped an arm around her lovingly. "So how was your day today, boys?" she asked with a caring smile.

"Hi, Mommy!" Sora squealed with glee. He wrapped his tiny arms around her neck and gave her a hug. "Daddy and I had fun at the park today!"

Orihime patted her child's head tenderly, her hand gently running through his orange hair. She was happy to see that Sora was growing into a happy, young boy. She hoped that he would never have to go through the trials that both she and his older brother, Ichigo had faced.

Though he was only just five years old, Sora had already developed spiritual awareness, pointing out ghosts that he had seen. Orihime was unsure if Sora had any of his mother's powers but she and Isshin had adopted a wait-and-see attitude, promising to teach him how to control his Soul Reaper powers when he was older and ready to handle such responsibility.

Orihime cut a small piece of pie and gave it to her happy child. "Here you go, Sora. It's blueberry pie. Your favorite!"

Sora's face lit up like it was his birthday. "Yay!" He took the piece of pie and started to chow down on it. "Thank you, Mommy!"

Both parents smiled adoringly at their child. Isshin noticed that they were the only ones in the house and looked at his wife. "Where's Yuzu and Karin?" He noticed that it was past five and that they should be back from school by now.

Orihime smiled. "They called me about ten minutes ago. Yuzu and Karin are going out on a double date with Jinta and Ururu." A

As the twins grew into young women, they both started to find love in their friends at Urahara Shop. After they fighting over Soccer Jinta and Karin found they had much in common and soon started to date. Yuzu, on the other hand, came to the personal realization that she liked girls and started her own relationship with Ururu, the two developing a loving relationship.

As for the other sibling of the Kurosaki house, Orihime's stepson, Ichigo, was now living in a small home he'd bought with money saved up from his job at Ikumi's. Like Orihime, he too had tied the knot, marrying Rukia Kuchiki with her brother's blessing. The two would come by often to visit and on their last one they happily announced that Rukia was pregnant with her first child, much to Isshin and Orihime's delight.

After eating his slice of blueberry pie, little Sora cuddled with his parents on the couch, enjoying their warmth as he sat between them. They watched his favorite cartoon for the next hour until it started to get dark. Looking down, Isshin saw that his son's eyes were getting sleepy. "Time for bed," he said.

"But Daddy," Sora yawned. "I wanna stay up."

"When you're older," Isshin chuckled as he carried his son up the stairs to get him ready for bed. Orihime watched her husband leave and smiled, standing up to move to the bedroom to get some things ready.

After the child was bathed, dressed and put to bed, Isshin descended the stairs and looked around to see that his wife was nowhere to be seen. "Honey?" he called out. He didn't get an answer but he did hear something coming from the bedroom. Walking towards it, he opened the door and couldn't' fight the smirk on his face.

The TV was on and showing one of their little sextapes. He saw himself on the bed with both Orihime and Tatsuki, the latter beneath him as he pounded the woman's asshole with raw abandon. Isshin felt his manhood start to rise in his pants when he saw the debauched faces of his wife and her best friend.

Contrary to what they agreed, the married couple would sometimes invite Tatsuki over for a threesome, filming the occasion to save the memory. Tatsuki admitted that while it was embarrassing at first, she was touched that the two would invite her in on something so intimate. Unfortunately, Tatsuki had started to date Keigo, cutting off any chance of new trysts with the married couple.

Still, at least they had their videos.

The bathroom adjacent to the bedroom opened up and out walked Orihime, wearing sexy black lingerie. Her bra pushed up her breasts, capitalizing their size while she wore a tight-fitting pair of panties that gave her a sexy cameltoe. In addition to the bra and panties she had on dark fishnet-stockings complete with garters. "Well hello there, handsome," Orihime smiled.

Isshin grinned at his seductive wife. He closed the door behind him and locked it to make sure they weren't interrupted. "So what's the occasion?" he asked as he stripped down to his birthday suit.

Orihime purred as her husband got naked, walking over to him oh-so seductively. Isshin's eyes became glued to her swaying hips as she neared him. The scantily-clad Orihime wrapped her arms around her husband's neck and pressed her body against his. "Isshin, do you know what today is?"

Isshin thought about it but couldn't figure it out. It wasn't her birthday nor their anniversary. "What is it?"

The orangette giggled. "Don't you remember? Today was the day we got drunk and did it for the first time!" she smiled.

"Oh?" Isshin grinned, caressing his wife's cheek. "I remember that night. I had no idea you were such a vixen?" he teased, his hand reaching around to squeeze her round ass.

Orihime grinned back at him. "And I'd no idea that you would take my heart." Her hand slowly slid down Isshin's muscular chest until she'd reached his manhood. Her hand grabbed the warm manmeat and gently stroked it to full hardness.

Husband and wife met in a lustful kiss, both of them giving in to their inner desires, just as they did on that night so long ago. Isshin's cock rubbed against Orihime's stomach as he sucked on her tongue, eliciting a moan from her lips. His hands dipped underneath her black underwear to palm her juicy ass, his fingers digging into her soft skin.

Breaking the kiss, Orihime smiled seductively, taking her husband by the hand and leading him to the bed. Sitting him down on the edge, Orihime got down on her knees and gripped Isshin's cock with her smooth hand. Isshin's head tilted back as his wife jerked him off, moaning as her hot tongue licked the tip.

"Teehee! You like that?" Orihime slurred, seeing the ecstasy on her love's face. "How about this?"

"Ohhh…" Isshin moaned as Orihime's mouth engulfed his manhood. Orihime bobbed her head up and down as she took Isshin into her wet orifice, moaning like a bitch in heat as she stuffed her face full of cock, the scent of Isshin's musk filling her nostrils. Isshin's head fogged up as his wife took him deep down her throat, their years of lovemaking turning Orihime into an expert cocksucker.

"Mmmhh…" moaned Orihime in between gags, the thick taste heavenly in her mouth. Her hands gently massaged his strong thighs as she sucked his cock, her panties becoming wet.

"Ohh!" the husband groaned, his balls tightening up before he let loose. Orihime rolled her eyes into the back of her head as her mouth and throat were flooded with cum. It always astounded her how much her husband could come. Every time Isshin came, he always let loose buckets.

Orihime pulled back, swallowing her husband's load while rubbing herself through her panties. Taking a breath of fresh air, she stood up and smiled seductively at Isshin. Isshin stood up and caressed his wife's beautiful body with his hands, making her moan all over from his warm touch. Reaching around her, he unclipped her bra and exposed her bouncy tits. Her ample bosom had now increased in size thanks to her pregnancy, much to Isshin's delight. Orihime rolled her head back when Isshin cupped her breasts, kneading them softly before reaching for her panties. The undergarment was quickly discarded, leaving her in her garters and stockings.

Cupping Orihime's ass, Isshin lifted her up and turned around, setting her down on the bed. "Since today is such a memorable day," Isshin grinned as he reached into the drawer, "Let's get kinky." He pulled out a bottle of lube.

Orihime grinned and spread her legs wide. "Let's," she replied.

Isshin got onto the bed and flipped his wife onto her hands and knees, her ass sticking out, ready for him to take. Lubing up his fingers, Isshin traced her puckered hole with his slickened digit. Orihime gripped the bedsheets in anticipation before crying out when a digit entered her backdoor. As usual, her asshole was nice and tight for Isshin, her Shun Shun Rikka put to good use every time they had anal, much to her sprites embarrassment.

Orihime's moans filled the bedroom as Isshin fingered her asshole. His free hand went to work smacking her round asscheeks, the sound echoing throughout the room. "Oh yeah!" Orihime moaned lustfully, her inner seductress awake. Her back arched when Isshin pumped another finger into her, his digits scissoring and stretching her backdoor to get her ready for him. Soon her round ass became red from his harsh smacks, her asshole squeezing his fingers with every strike. He ran a finger along her pussy, juices dripping onto the sheets. "You're wet," he purred.

"I've been wet since the moment you kissed me," Orihime said. "Isshin," she pleaded lewdly. She didn't care if anyone thought her a harlot. When she and Isshin were behind closed doors, Orihime could let loose all of her pent-up desires. "Fuck my ass!"

"Well how could I say no to an ass like this?" Isshin teased, pulling his fingers out of Orihime's abused hole. Lubing up his cock, he mounted the orangette and teased her backdoor with the tip of his cock. A gasp left both of their lips in unison as Isshin thrusted into her, filling her bottom with his manhood. "Fuck! Your ass is as tight as ever!" he groaned, thrusting in and out of her bottom.

"Oh yes!" the housewife shrieked, the burning sensation in her ass making her mind go blank. "My butt feels so good!"

Isshin leaned forward and cupped his wife's breasts, his hips smacking her round ass. The sound of their lovemaking matched the sounds coming from the sextape on the TV. Isshin dragged his tongue up Orihime's neck, tasting her soft skin as his cock buried itself in her ass, making Oirhime groan with want. He leaned back and palmed Orihime's round booty before quickening his thrusts.

The bed shook as the married couple fucked like wild animals. Orihime's ass soon lost all resistance and she began to meet her husband's thrusts, her ass jiggling as it met her husband's hips, much to Isshin's enjoyment.

Isshin pressed his chest into back, pinning her down with his heavy weight while he pounded her into the mattress. Reaching beneath her legs, Isshin plunged two fingers into her dripping cunt. Orihime moaned as she felt her body tense up, the pleasure more than she could bear. It'd been a while since the last time they'd been intimate, what with raising Sora and all, so Orihime was starving to feel sweet, sweet exquisite pleasure. "Oh god! I'm gonna burst!" she gasped.

"Go on, Orihime. Cum," he whispered into her ear, thumbing her clit.

"Ohhhh!" Orihime moaned, unable to hold it in. Her ass squeezed Isshin's cock as her cunt gushed around his fingers. She turned her head to let Isshin capture her lips in a sinful kiss, their tongues meeting the same fervor as their loins.

Isshin growled into Orihime's lips as he shot his load into her ass, the feeling beyond heavenly. Orihime arched her back as hot cum filled her guts, staining her insides with white.

The two stayed like that for a minute, Isshin's sweaty form pressing down on Orihime's body before he sat up and pulled out, cum leaking from her abused asshole. Orihime rolled onto her back and let Isshin lay on top of her, kissing him tenderly. "I love you…" the husband said.

"And I love you," the wife replied, smiling lovingly at her love. "And I always will."

The couple pulled the covers over them and cuddled, their love as strong as ever. Isshin caressed his wife's cheek and kissed her goodnight. He thought about that fateful night. He could never have imagined that a night of drunken lust could blossom into something truly wonderful. Orihime didn't fill the void that Masaki had left but instead had opened the door to a new happiness. He would never stop loving her.

Orihime returned the kiss and laid her head on his shoulders. Growing up, she'd always pictured herself falling in love with Ichigo. Never did she imagine finding love in the arms of his father. But she cherished the memory of their first night together. What felt like a horrible mistake gave her so much. She, who'd had virtually nothing, now had a caring family, a happy child to nurture and cherish, and a love that she'd carry with her for the rest of her life.

The new Mrs. Kurosaki fell asleep in her husband's arms, the happiest she'd ever been in her life.

The End

 **A.N.: Shoutout to Gakuto1991 for keeping me motivated to finish this story! And a big thank you to everyone who followed and reviewed my story. Whacky out!**


End file.
